


Blood soulmates

by Legacyfalcon300



Category: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman - Fandom, Hope Mikaelson - Fandom, Hope Mikaelson/ Josie Saltzman - Fandom, josie saltzman - Fandom
Genre: 3rd and 1st POV, Angst, F/F, Hope G!P, Hope is an asshole in the beginning, Hope is tough, Hope!Top, Josie becomes powerful, Josie is shy, Josie!bottom, Landon is an asshole, Mates, Mating, Pregnancy, Sex, Witch!Josie, Witch!Lizzie, a little bit of Handon, full tribrid!Hope, hosie is endgame, mate bond, no merge, siphoners don’t really exist but can get magic boost from siphoning things but no actual magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacyfalcon300/pseuds/Legacyfalcon300
Summary: In which Hope and Josie find out their mates once their names appear on each other’s collarbones but first some drama has to happen before the actually love part begins
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/ Josie Saltzman
Comments: 97
Kudos: 194





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book on here and first time of AO3, hope you guys like it. Can someone help me figure out how to change how many chapters there are because it’s more than just one.

Today is gonna be an awful day and I can feel it in my bones and in the walls, I woke up and already felt like crap and took a quick shower but didn’t dry my hair or brush it but I brushed my teeth. I got dressed and left my room but didn’t wait for Lizzie (she’s my twin, fraternal. Obvs). I was heading to class with my head down until I bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

“Watch where you’re going weakling.” I hear a female voice say and I look up and saw Hope and Landon with his arm around her waist. “Look at her Landon she’s so....” she says and thinks while tapping her chin. “Pathetic.” She finishes and laughs as well as Landon before walking past me.

I slowly got up and brushed myself off, I huffed and went to class as planned. _Maybe once I find my soulmate I’ll have someone to care about me and protect me._ I think to myself and sighed, I got to class and sat in the front like I always do.

I just want to go back to bed and not go to school.

While class started I was spacing out, thinking about who I was meant to be with. Soon I’m snapped out of my day dream by my teacher who slapped a ruler on my desk, “I expect you to pay attention in my class, not to say dream Ms. Saltzman.” Mrs. Richie said, “Sorry it won’t happen again.” I say as the class let out small giggles and chuckles.

As the day went on my third class had finally ended and I was heading to the lunch room, “Hey Josie wait up!” I heard someone call from behind me; I turn around and saw MG running towards me. MG was the only person I actually trusted and actually gave a shit about me.

I waited for MG to catch up before I started walking again, “Hello MG.” I say smiling. “Hey ummm you heading to lunch?” He asked; “Of course I am, it’s lunch time.” I said kinda chuckling, MG rubbed the back of his neck chuckling too but it was more of a nervous chuckle. “Are you okay? you seem anxious.” I say and he just shrugs as we make it to the lunch room.

MG waves at me as he goes and sits with the vampires, I head to the lunch line and grab my food I head to the table in the back of the cafeteria and eat my sandwich alone. Soon the cafeteria doors bust wide open and I see Hope Mikaelson and Landon walk threw and I put my head down, _I refuse to deal with anymore of their shit today because if I do I swear to the heavens I will have a whole mental breakdown right here and right now._ I think to myself; after that they sat down with their friends and make out and I felt a little sad but I shake it off.

My sister Lizzie finally walks in and spots me sitting alone and laughs at me a little as she makes her way over to me, “Come on sis, you should have just said in your room instead of coming in here and making me look bad.” She said rolling her eyes at the end.

At this point I have gotten up and taken my lunch tray with my half finished sandwich and walk to the trash can to dump it, once I was done I was about to leave when I felt a cold drink splash on my head. I look down at my hands and arms and saw it was a strawberry milkshake I look up and saw the glass it was in above my head and held there with magic.

I turned around and saw the whole cafeteria looking at me and Hope had stood up and smiled, “Oops I was aiming for the trash, well I guess you and the trash look so similar I couldn’t tell the difference.” She said and everyone began to laugh and point at me. Hope has on a smirk as I felt tears stream down my face, I ran out of the cafeteria and to my room.

Slamming the door shut and locking it, I took everything off and went into my bathroom and got in the shower. I slid down the shower wall and cried as I curled myself up into a ball.

After taking 3 showers to make sure I was clean of that milkshake I got dressed again in comfortable clothes and laid down in my bed not caring that I had to attend my others classes, they can fucking forget it.

Later that night I was still in my room and now I was on my bed listening to music while writing in my journal, until I felt a burning sensation on my collarbone I hissed at it and quickly got up. I ran to the mirror and moved my shirt to look at my collarbone, soon a name appeared. _Hope Andrea Mikaelson._ after I saw it appear, I was overwhelmed and started breathing hard and my eyes widen. _Hope is my fucking soulmate!_

It felt like my soul was leaving my body, i have to hide this from Lizzie, from my dad, Everyone, especially Hope. She can not find out or I will literally die!

”This can’t be right, this has to be a joke. One sick and twisted fucking joke! Please let this be a joke and I can just wipe this off.” I whisper to my in a panic and go to my bathroom. I turn on the light and grab a makeup wipe and start rubbing my collarbone.

When it doesn’t wipe off I started crying, “Wait if her name is on my collarbone, that means my name is on hers.” I think of away from hiding it. Then it came to me. _A glamour._ I think and I quickly say it, “Gomore framcus.” I say and soon her name disappears, _if it disappears off me, it will disappear off her._ I feel a pain enter my head and a high pitch sound fill my ears, I feel lightheaded and pass out in my bathroom.


	2. Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter does have someone telling someone to kill themselves.

I woke up to the sound of banging, I sit up and look at the bathroom door.

I grab the counter and slowly lift myself up, I looked at myself in the mirror and Jesus I looked like I died and resurrected. I quickly looked at my collarbone and saw that Hope’s name was gone, I lightly brushed over the area with my finger tips and know its still there but just hidden by the glamour.

”What!?” I snap at the person who was continuously banging on the door, “Hurry up loser, we have an assembly to get to.” I hear Lizzie say on the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes and wash my face really quick and proceed to leave the bathroom.

Lizzie was on my bed and on her phone, once she looked up at me she had a worried expression on her face. “Jesus Josie. You look like your about die.” She said and again I rolled my eyes at her. “Oh shut up and get out, I’ll be out in a minute.” I say going in my closet for my uniform.

She quickly left and I changed and left my room. I walked with my head down to the assembly, I sat in the back where no one can see me. As time went on the whole assembly is filled. My dad steps up to the podium, “Hello fellow stallions, today's assembly is to talk about the recent monster attacks. As we all know Malivore was defeated but now we know it has once again appeared but we don’t know where.” He says and soon students whisper and murmur among themselves.

I was looking around and saw Hope looking dead at me, Hope looked exactly how I did like she had came back from the dead. She was glaring at me and I gulped and looked down. _Did I glamour it before she saw it, I hope I did because if not I’m royally screwed._ “But no need to be afraid as we have students that have worked hard to protect this school and the people inside of it. So Hope stand up please.” He said and everyone snapped there heads to Hope.

She stood up and put her hand on her hip, “I would like you to pick out your team for this next mission I’m about to inform you all about.” He said and Hope nodded her head and walked to the front and stood next to my dad. “Landon, MG, Kaleb, Lizzie, and......Josie.” She said and smirked as she said my name when she saw me in the back. My eyes widen and everyone was super confused.

“That’s my team,” she said and went back to her seat. “Alright, well we have a yeti problem. It’s big and destructive, so I expect Hope’s team to be able to get rid of it.” Dr. Saltzman says and everyone was dismissed expect Hope’s team.

”Gather around ladies and gentlemen.” Hope says and walks to the front and stands in front of the podium, “Well Dr. S how long do we have to solve this yeti problem?” Kaleb asked crossing his arms; “Well maybe like 3 days before it gets to the school, so I advise Hope to do training sessions immediately one in the morning, one after lunch, and one in the evening.”

Hope nods her head and Alaric walks away to his office I’m assuming, “Well you heard it, we train after lunch today in the gym, do you understand ladies because if not I can always do a summoning spell and drag your asses to the session.” Hope says with a serious tone and everyone nods their heads expect Josie who is looking down.

Hope walks over to Josie and stands only inches away from her, “Do you understand freak?” She said specifically to Josie. Josie looks at Hope and says, “I’ll be at your stupid training session.” Josie says and walks away not caring if she would get pushed in the hallways or have another milkshake dumped on her because she talked back to Hope.

At Lunch

I was currently in my room eating lunch because I have no friends besides MG but he hangs with the vamps, and I would be able to get ready for the training session. Once I was done with my macaroni I got dressed and grabbed my water bottle; I walked down to the gym and go in and see everyone already there. “You’re late parasite,” Lizzie says and everyone looks at Josie and chuckles a little bit but not MG.

I rolled my eyes and Hope began to demonstrate how we are gonna fight, “Partner up and spar.” Hope said and of course I was the only one without a partner. Hope looked at me; “That’s not a shocker that nobody wants you troll.” Hope said and walked over to Josie and Josie hides the hurt that is evident in her heart right now.

Soon Hope and I started to spar and Hope was purposefully rough and purposely tackling and hitting me way too hard, at this point I had enough as my body is gonna be sore and covered in bruises when I wake up in the morning. “I’m taking a break.” I say and was about to grab my water bottle but it flew away from me. “Worthless people don’t get breaks.” Hope said and that’s when I lost it and turned around towards Hope and screamed at her.

A wave of magic came with my scream and Hope flew back into a wall and I stopped and everyone looked at me with wide eyes, as Landon went to help Hope up, “Jesus freak you hurt people that tell you the truth just do everyone a favor and go kill yourself it would make the world a better place.” Hope says as she gets up looking at me and Landon agrees calling me a stupid bitch that deserves to get tortured and bullied, I felt tears in my eyes and I quickly run out of the gym and to my room.

”I am so fucked. Damnit!” I scream once I got into my room and slammed the door shut, after my small freak out I go take a cold shower to calm myself down. _I fucking hurt my soulmate. That’s so fucking great!_ I think to myself; all I know is that what Hope said truly and honestly broke me, why would my soulmate say such things, and not to mention I’m not ready for her to literally murder me.

After my shower, I dry off and change I’m not going to class at this point I’m done with going to class; like I’m about 2.5 seconds away from saying screw it and just not attending anymore.

2 Hours Later 

I was writing a new song in my journal when I hear a knock on my door, I have a weird feeling run through my body but I brush it off and get up. I open the door and am not expecting to see Hope on the other side, “Look-“ Hope tried to speak but I cut her off just wanting to not be hurt by my mate at this point.

”Fuck off Hope.” I say so bluntly it throws Hope off, she again tries to speak. “At this point fuck you, I don’t give a shit what you have to say! I’m done with your bullshit! I’m done with the bullying! I’m done with all this extra shit! You have been putting me through so much you make me want to die everyday. You make me feel so bad about myself that at this point I’m worthless, I’m a nobody, nobody will care for me, I’ll never get someone to love or even like me, I’m gonna die alone because the one person who I’m supposed to be with doesn’t care about me and never will! It’s not like they will ever want me because I’m a pathetic piece of garbage who is doomed to die alone. So thank you Hope for showing me that I’m a waste of time, space, and energy and I should just go in my room right now and never come out unless it’s to jump off the roof of the school and plummet to the ground!” I say as she was backed all the way up to the other side of the hallway against a wall as I scream at her and caused people around us to look, Hope looked like she was about to cry as I was full blown sobbing.

I back away from her and go in my room, “Josie wait-“ Hope says as a few tears come loose from her tear ducts and I turn around with my hand now on the door, “FUCK. YOU. HOPE! ANDREA! MIKAELSON!” I scream and slammed the door once again and locked it.

I feel my body crash into the bed as I feel the sadness take over me but it felt like I was feeling someone else’s sadness mixed in with my own, and it felt like that person's heart just broke. _It couldn’t be Hope, she doesn’t even give a diddly dick about me. Never have never will she literally hates me and told me to go kill myself._ I try to convince myself but there is a small and I mean small possibility that Hope cares......who am I kidding of course she doesn’t care.....Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope y’all enjoyed this chapter


	3. Thin air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope still doesn’t know they are mates, but secrets will always find a way to be exposed.

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through my curtains, it was peacefully until my dorm room door opened and in came my dad with breakfast.

“Um what’s this for?” I asked him, he has never done this type of stuff for me; maybe Lizzie but not me. “Oh you know because you deserve a little relaxation in your own space, but I have to ask have you be stressed out lately?” He asked me and I shake my head no.

“Are you sure because I had Landon come talk to me yesterday about you throwing Hope into a wall, and also you screaming at her in the hallway and I saw your attendance in your afternoon classes and for the past 2 days you haven’t been going.” He says with a angry tone and crossed his arms at me.

“Since when did you give a shit about what I do.” I say with a bored expression and got up out of bed, “I mean as long as I stayed quiet and did my work you didn’t care and all of the sudden I stand up for myself and you lose your mind over it. Wow dad great parenting.” I say with sarcasm at the end.

My dad looks at me with a shocked expression on his face, “Josette Saltzman that gives you no right to hurt others, especially Hope she has been nothing but a good student who helps protect the school.” He says and that’s when I snapped at him. “If she’s such a respectable student then tell me why has she been bullying me for the last 3 years! Huh?! Oh yeah and she told me to fucking and I quote to go kill myself it would make the world a better place! HUH?! What about that “DAD” you know what fuck you too and get the fuck out of my room because you are no longer my dad only my headmaster, so good fucking bye Dr. Saltzman.” I say opening my door and using my magic to throw him out of my room and closed the door and lock it.

As time went on I got bored inside my room and decided to go for a walk outside, once I was out the door of the school I started heading for the woods.

I grabbed my phone from out of my pocket on my jacket, I was looking for my calming app but I heard something behind me. I stop and look around; after I was done doing that I continued to walk again and then I heard a twig snap and I snap my head to the sound and saw a giant gray wolf. I screamed and started running and I could hear it chasing me.

Soon I felt it tackle me to the ground and pin me there, I was scared at first and then looked into it’s eyes. “Hope?” I say quietly, the wolf brought its nose to my neck and smelled me. I quickly get up from the wolf and walked away from Hope. Well tried to walk away but Hope was following me. “Can you stop and fuck off somewhere else.” I say harshly but Hope only came closer and was walking beside me.

Hope kept on trying to sniff me more, “Will you quit that, leave me alone. Can’t you see I’m trying to enjoy a walk without you ruining it for me.” I say and Hope whimpers and I felt bad and my heart hurt that I made Hope sad but I meant what I said.

Hope then took the sleeve of my jacket in her mouth and brought me to old mill, once she let go I was about to dash out of there but realized a barrier spell was up. I had my back turned to Hope and I could hear her shifting painful and I could feel it but I chose to ignore it but the more she shifts the more I’m gonna feel it.

I heard movement behind me, “You can turn around now.” Hope says and I turned around, she walked towards me and I walked backwards until my back hit the wall. “Josie look, I’m sorry okay-“ I cut her off with a scoff. “Seriously Hope you trapped me in here with you so you can apologize, drop the barrier I’m out of here.” I say out of annoyance, “No.” Hope says.

“What do you mean no, if you’re gonna beat me up go ahead I don’t care anymore and while your at it put me out of my misery.” I say now going to the other side of the old mill. “Josie I know I have been a bit of an asshole, No, I have been a huge asshole and I’m so so sorry for everything I did to you from when I first picked on you to yesterday. I took it too far and I only realized it yesterday and I’m so sorry Josie if I could take everything back I would.” Hope says crying I didn’t realize it until I felt something wet run down my cheek that I was crying too.

“And I know you can’t forgive me and you have the right to hate me for eternity, and you have the right to not believe anything I’m saying right now but I’m done hurting you Josie I don’t wanna keep doing it and I hate that I made you feel that way but never again I promise.” She finishes. She comes close to me and hugs me, but I don’t hug back and then she smells me again.

I gently push her off me and say, “Why the hell do you keep smelling me?” And back away slightly. “I can’t help it when I was in the wolf form I smelled something so sweet and alluring, I followed it and there you were and I had to smell you to make sure it was you and boy was I right.” Hope says and bites her bottom lip, I give her a weird look. “Um okay, can you drop the spell now?” I ask and she nods her head and drops the spell and I walk out with Hope alongside me.

“So why were you out in the woods?” Hope asked me, “I needed some fresh air.” I say bluntly as Hope nods to herself.

We made it back to the school and I went upstairs as Hope went off somewhere else, it has to be around lunch and I decided I should go to my afternoon classes so I got dressed and made my way to earth magic 103.

Once my classes were all done I went to the cafeteria to grab dinner, I was walking out when I passed Hope and she waved at me and I gave her a small smile. I went back to my room and ate my hamburger and brownie.

I yawned after what felt like an hour but had only been 30 minutes. So I get out of my clothes take a quick shower and get into short shorts and a t-shirt, I head to my bed and lay down and used my magic to turn off the lights.

** Later that night  **

I started coughing in my sleep and I woke up and saw there was black smoke all around me and it smelled like something was burning, my eyes widened when I figured out that the school is on fire. “Shit, shit, shit.” I say and run to my door and tried to open it.

It wouldn’t open and I started crying, “HELP ME SOMEONE HELP!! I CAN’T GET OUT HELP!!” I screamed and started coughing more, I felt the oxygen thinning out and I could barely breathe at this point and soon do to lack of oxygen I fainted.

_ Hope’s POV  _

When everyone was outside we looked at the school as it erupted in flames I looked around and scanned for Josie but I didn’t see her, “Wait where’s Josie?” Someone had asked out loud and everyone looked around and saw Josie was nowhere to be seen.

That’s when I heard someone screaming, “HELP ME SOMEONE HELP!! I CAN’T GET OUT HELP!!” It sounded like....Josie.

I saw the witches about to prepare the spell to keep the fire in and extinguish it with water, “Don’t do the spell yet!” I scream and run towards the school.

People screamed at me asking ‘What are you doing?’ Or ‘It’s not safe.’ but I ignored them and ran into the school and then suddenly the entrance collapsed behind me. I ran up to Josie’s room and saw her door blocked. “Josie! Josie! I’m here!” I scream but heard nothing back I have a feeling Josie is not okay and it’s bad.

I used a spell to move all the rubble out of the way and I fireman kicked her door down and saw Josie on the ground, “Shit Josie, Josie wake up.” I say kneeling down next to her and bring her close to me.

It was getting hotter by the second and I had to get Josie out of here, I picked her up bridal style and went to her balcony and jumped off it as the flames reached her room and pushed me out more.

We landed on the grass and everyone crowded us, “Put out the fire now!” I screamed and the witches started doing the spell. Josie was still not waking up and everyone had a worried expression. I put her down on the grass and put my ear to her mouth.

”Fuck she’s not breathing.” I say and quickly do CPR, I put my hands on her chest and press on it three times and then held her nose and breathed into her mouth. I did that a couple more times until she started coughing, and gasped for air as her eyes snapped open.

Everyone looked relieved, Josie had tears running down her face as she looked at everyone. “Josie it’s okay, You’re okay.” I say and brought her close to me again.

Everyone looked at us but I glared at them and they stopped giving us weird looks as Josie pressed herself closer to me as she started crying more, “You’re safe now, shhh it’s okay.” I whisper to her and rub her back.

Soon the fire was out and the witches are now rebuilding the school and cleaning it with a spell and I pick up Josie again.

Once everything was done, we all walked back inside and went to our dorms. I take Josie back to her dorm and open the door, I place her on the bed; “Thank you Hope.” She says and I smile at her, “No problem, I couldn’t stand there and let you burn or drown when the witches did their spell but get some rest okay.” I say and she nods.

I was about to walk away when Josie grabbed my wrist, “Can you actually stay here with me until I fall asleep?” She asked shyly, I nod and she scoots over so I can get into bed too.

she lays her head on my shoulder and falls asleep with no trouble and I feel tired myself and fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Let me help

_ Josie’s POV  _

I woke up and felt a weight on my waist, I look down and saw an arm I froze for a minute and slowly turned my head and was meant with Hope Mikaelson sleeping in my bed.   
  
I let out a shriek and jumped away from her which ended up with me falling off the bed with a loud thud, I groan in pain and I hear the bed shift. “Josie?” I heard Hope call out confused. “Down here.” I say embarrassed and I see her lean over and chuckle a bit.   
  
She gets out of bed and helps me up, “Not to be rude but what are you doing in my room, and matter of fact why were you sleeping in my bed?” I asked with a little of a harsh tone but Hope seemed to not care. 

“Well after the fire and me saving you I took you back up here and you asked me to stay until you fell asleep and I guess I got too comfortable and fell asleep as well.” She said and got back in my bed. 

I quickly out of reflex push her off and she landed on the floor, “What was that for!?” She asked when she got back up I flinched a little and Hope noticed and her eyes went soft. “Sorry let me say that calmly, why did you push me out of the bed.” She asked more gently. 

“I just...I don’t know.” I say quietly and look down and sat on my bed; I hear Hope sigh and I felt the space next to me dip. I feel a hand grab my chin and pull my head to look at Hope, “It’s okay, I’m not mad just confused on why you did it.” She said and flicked her eyes down to my lips. 

She started to lean in slowly and I couldn’t let that happen so I jumped up, “Okay I’m glad you’re not upset. I’m gonna take a shower so I’m gonna need you to ummm leave.” I say quietly.

Hope nods her head and vampire speeds out of the door, I quickly go to the door and shut it and lock it and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in.

 _That was close, to close._ I think to myself and shake my head before pushing off the door, and heading to my bathroom to take a long and cold shower. 

I dry myself up and get into my Salvatore school themed clothes, I grab my backpack and head out the door to English class. Then I hear Lizzie call out to me, “Josette Saltzman, What the hell did you do to dad yesterday. He won’t stop talking about how he failed you as a parent, I mean geez Josie nobody cares about you.” She says.

“Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE AND FUCK OFF!! I have had it up to here with your bullshit and your bitching and moaning do me a favor and fucking find a new person who wants to hear how you can’t keep a relationship.” I say to her and her face dropped and drained of color.

I walk past her and continue to head to class with everyone looking at me, I rolled my eyes and made it to class. I go to my seat and sit down and put my head down as the bell rang.   
  
I heard the door open and then the teacher start talking, I started to fall asleep. Before I could I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind me; I left out a groan and turned around.

My brown eyes meet ocean blue eyes, “What Hope?” I whisper to her a little annoyed. “The teacher was looking at you,” she says and I snap my head to the teacher.

“Are we gonna have a problem?” I say to the teacher and she looked at me with shock, “What you gotta bone to pick?” I say now standing up and crossing my arms. “You’ve had all year, why now are you pulling on my dick.” I say and everyone gasped.

“Josette Saltzman I’m gonna tell your father about this behav-” I cut her off not in the mood to hear her bitch. “Go ahead it’s not like he gives a shit about me anyway.” I say throwing my arms in exaggeration

Then I felt a hand grab my arm, “Josie calm down, it’s okay.” I heard Hope’s voice say and suddenly I calm down but take my arm out of her grasp and grab my bag and run out of class.

_3rd POV_

As the brunette leaves class she heads to a girls bathroom far away from the class, she enters and immediately starts crying Josie goes into the handicap stall and slides down the wall and brings her knees to her chest and cries more.   
  
After a few minutes the door the bathroom opens and Josie’s cries go quiet, just wanting to be left alone. She hears heels clicking on the tile floor and they stop right in front of the stall she’s in. 

“Josie, I know you’re in there can you let me in?” Josie stands up and unlocks the door and cracks it a little to just see who it is, and is not surprised it’s Hope. She sniffles and opens the door and Hope frowns as the girl goes back to sitting in a corner crying. 

Hope quickly rushes to the girl and kneels down and hugs her tight, “Oh Josie I’m so sorry.” Hope apologies and wraps an arm around Josie’s head so that she can cry in her chest. 

Once that was over Josie pulled back a little, “How did you f-find me?” I asked Hope, “I might have smelled that you were in here, and I was right.” Hope said bringing her thumb to my cheek and wiping my tears. 

She carcasses my cheek with her thumb, “You deserve none of this Josie. I’m so sorry you have to go through this, but I have to say you can’t keep acting like this Jo it’s not good for you or for anyone else. Please Jo talk to me.” Hope pleads as she takes my small hands in her slightly bigger ones.

”O-okay...” I say and start to tell her wants going on with my except telling her that we are mates but from beginning to end, from me being angry and rude now to being sad and depressed and wanting to disappear. Hope looked like she was heartbroken. 

“Josie...” Hope says and then pulls me into her lap, “You are the strongest person I know, yes you have flaws but I have flaws too and so does Lizzie, Dr. Saltzman, hell even MG. But Jo nobody could handle all of that and still be able to even get out of bed and try to function throughout the day. I know the sweet and innocent you is in there somewhere but I understand why you put walls up, from now on I’m telling everyone to back off because it’s Lizzie and I’s fault the whole school doesn’t like you or know you exist. And I’m so sorry for that.” Hope says crying now. 

It was now my turn to wipe her tears. I take my hands out of hers and rest my hands on her face and wipe cheeks of tears, her skin is milky and is warm and smooth. All of the sudden the mood changes and Hope grabs my hands and stands up helping me up as well, she releases my hands and comes closer to me.

She moves a strand of my hair and puts it behind my ear, smiling and then placing her hand on my cheek for the second time in a row. Her eyes flicker down to my lips and mine flicker down to hers, we both lean in slowly. 

Then our lips meet and Hope groans and grabs my hips pulling me closer, her lips are moving and I start to kiss back as my hands find their way into Hope’s hair and I moan a little into the kiss. My senses started to kick back in now and I quickly pull away from Hope, and grab my backpack. 

“Josie wait I didn’t mean t-” Hope says but I cut her off, “I um have to go.” I say quickly as Hope tries to speak I’m already out the door and running to my room.

I run into my room and throw my backpack against the wall, “GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!” I scream as the ground shakes and the lights flicker. I was so angry with myself that I let her and I kiss, once I calmed down a bit my mind went to probably the best option right now.

I have to run. To get away from all of this, I rush to my closet and grab a duffle bag and start putting clothes and necessary things in there, once I was done I go to my dresser and grab my phone and charger along with my earbuds.

I grabbed my keys to my car and left my room and rushed out the door to the school to my car and put my duffle bag in the trunk, I closed the trunk and turn around only to see someone standing behind me and I jumped and yelped. 

”Josie where the hell are you going?” Asked a very angry Hope, I was about to my a run for the driver’s side door but Hope had pinned me to the trunk. “Now tell me where the fuck you were planning on going.” She says now looking upset but still angry.

I panicked and used a spell that threw her away from me, she landed on the ground with a grunt and I ran to the door and got in and quickly started the car. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Hope standing up again.   
  
My foot pressed on the gas pedal and my car zoomed to the gate and ran right through it as I sped out of the school I looked at the rear view mirror and saw Hope now chasing my car as I left the school. 

‘ _I’m so screwed.’,_ I think to myself 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed (yes pun intended) hmmmm does anyone remember that glamour spell?


	5. Welcome to the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard of Jumanji? And get ready for a long chapter this time

_Josie’s_ POV

I checked back in my rear view mirror and see Hope jump up and didn’t come back down, I look around me and sigh in relief until she landed a few feet from my car which caused me to slam on my brake. I came to screeching stop as Hope’s eyes glowed gold, she looked so angry and next thing I know she is at the drivers side door.

”Open the fucking door now.” She said in a low and husky voice, I was shaking a little bit but shook my head no. “Open it or I will rip it off!” She yelled and I quickly unlocked the door and she opened it and took me out of the car. 

I pinned me against the car, “The hell were you thinking?! Just leaving without telling anyone or more like running away!” She yelled and gripped me tightly and I hissed at her strength.

She realized she was squeezing my arms hard than she intended to, “I’m driving you back and taking your keys when we get back.” She said and let go. “No this is my car and you are not my father or mother, so fuck off Hope!” I yell at her at her and regretted it as she turned around slowly and flashed her golden eyes and fangs.

”Get your ass in this car Josie or I will put you in there my fucking self and we both don’t want that to happen.” She said in a demanding voice and her alpha was now and do to the soulmate bond I obeyed. 

I got in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt, I leaned my head against the window. “Josie I get it you’re upset and angry, and you are probably mad at me because you think I’m trying to get into your pants but I promise I’m not. I care about you Josie and I feel the need to protect you.” She said reaching for my hand as she started driving back to the school. 

I snatch my hand away and say, “Shut up Hope.”

She sighed and retracted her hand and gripped the steering wheel with both hands, her knuckles turning white do to her tight grasp. 

Once we got back to the school she brought all my luggage back to my room and took my keys, “Josie?” Hope said, “What Hope?” I bite back harshly. She came close to me and pulled me into a hug I tried to push away but she didn’t let go.

I started to calm down and relax in her hold on me, she let me go after awhile I got in bed and she heads to the door. “Goodnight Josie, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said with a small smile I may be kinda of mad at her but I still say “goodnight” back and she leaves through the door. I start drifting off to sleep. 

______ 

I woke up the next morning being blinded by the sunlight shining through my curtains, I groan and roll over and get out of bed I did my getting ready routine and got dressed in casual clothes and left my room.

At least it’s Saturday and we don’t have classes, I head to MG’s room and knock on his door and it swung open. “Jos you have to check out this new game I found yesterday, I can’t play it alone.” He says looking at me with hope in his eyes. 

”Ugh. Fine I’ll play but if the game sucks I will hex you with no hesitation.” I say and enter his room I went to grab the controller until someone else came into MG’s room. 

”Jo can we talk?” Asked Hope and I stood up straight, “I’m kinda busy right now, maybe later.” I say and she frowns but then looks behind me. 

“MG is that a new game?” She asked him and he nods. “Do you wanna play too? The more the merrier.” He said and Hope looked at me and then back at him and nodded. Suddenly Hope’s phone goes off and she pulls it out her back pocket.

”It’s Landon, can he join MG?” Hope asked and I felt my heart drop and I turn away from her and move away as well. “Hell ya hang on let me invite Lizzie too.” Said and pulled out his phone. 

Soon both Lizzie and Landon come to MG’s room and before they step in MG stood in front of them, “If either of you start shit or doing something rude or disrespectful to Josie you are getting put out got it?” He said with his arms crossed. Landon rolled his eyes while Lizzie nodded her head looking at me with a small smile but I scoff at her and give her a look. 

We all grab a controller Hope goes to sit next to me but I get up and sit next to MG and then ignore her presence, “Okay you guys ready?” MG asked and we all nodded and he pressed start. 

‘Welcome to Jumanji.’ Popped up on the screen and had animals like elephants and jaguars running towards the title. ‘Make your own characters.’ Popped up and MG clicked it. 

”Okay I guess this goes in order and if it does then Lizzie is last to make her character.” He says and everyone said “Okay.” And finally we all made our characters now we all had to choose a last name. Bravestone, Roundhouse, Finbar, Oberon, and McDonough. 

MG picks Finbar, “Okay so I’m Milton Finbar and my character is... a zoologist and expert weapon vault. Hmm interesting.” He says and clicks ready. 

Next was me I chose Roundhouse, “Josie Roundhouse and my character description is... Commando and Killer of man also specializes in deadly martial artist.” I say and Landon chuckled a little and I rolled my eyes and clicked ready. 

then Hope pressed Bravestone, “Hope Bravestone, I am a archeologist, legendary adventurer, and explorer. Damn that’s a lot in one.” She says but clicks ready.

Landon selects McDonough, “Landon McDonough, Pilot and my special is making margaritas and flying. Well that sounds like so much fun.” He says sarcastically and presses ready. 

Lizzie had no choice but to choose Oberon, “Of course you leave me with the ugliest last name, Lizzie Oberon; I’m a renowned cartography and cryptography and specialize in Cartography, Archaeology, Paleontology, and Geometry. I don’t even know what all the means but I’m a curvy genius so I’m fine with that.” She says and clicks ready, “Its saying you can like read maps and recognition things.” I say and everyone looks at me and I shrug. 

’Press play the jungle awaits.’ It said and MG presses play and then all of the sudden the screen goes black, “Welp that sucks.” I say standing up, tossing the controller on the bed. 

Out of nowhere we hear knocking and everyone else stands up and looks around the room, we all snap our heads to console as it starts to spark and shake. “Unplug it.” We all say in a panicky and Landon rushes over and unplugs it and calms down until he saw green electricity coming from the plug.

We relaxed but it was short lived as the console turns back on and a green light burst from it, “What the fuck type of game is this MG?!” Hope says and MG can’t speak as he points at the console and keeps opening and closing his mouth. Landon backs away and I start to feel weird, I brought my hand up to my head but saw it start fading into the console. 

I screamed and everyone looked at me as I was absorbed into the game and everyone else following right behind me.   
  


_______ 

I’m falling out of the sky and land in a jungle on my feet and look around me, “What the shit is going on.” Soon I heard screaming and I look above me and see people falling from the sky I move out of the way as Hope, MG, Lizzie, and Landon land in the jungle. 

They all stand up and look around, “Why are we in a jungle?” MG asked, “Oh my god. Oh my god! Where is my phone!” Lizzie shrieked, she looked different. 

“L-Lizzie?” I asked and she turned around, “Oh my lord.” I say and see she has gained some weight and was shorter. “What, What is it.” She says and I keep my mouth closed and she rushes to the water that was around us, “Lizzie I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Landon says but it was too late.

”WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY FACE!! WHY AM I FAT!” She screams and I have to put my hand over my mouth so I don’t laugh. 

Then I felt a breeze hit my stomach and I looked down at my outfit and yelped out of shock realizing I was wearing a small pair of short shorts and a short cropped leather top. 

I felt eyes look at me and saw Hope looking at me with an face that I can’t read the expression of, she was wearing short shorts but a beige button down shirt that was tied at the end. 

Lizzie turns towards us, “MG I’m gonna kick your ass it’s your fault I’m fat right now.” She says and starts complaining not noticing a hippopotamus behind her and we all have wide eyes and try to warn her but she was already being eaten. 

“Oh shit Lizzie?!” I say as Landon pukes and suddenly we hear a ding and Lizzie drops out of the sky and lands on MG, “I will forever be traumatized by that.” She said out of shock.

Another hippopotamus appears and roars at us dropping its jaw, “RUN!” I say and everyone starts running away. “I didn’t sign up for this shit.” I yell as we run from the group of hippos we see a dirt road and see a vehicle pull up, “Get in.” A man with a British accent says and we all look at each other until we heard another roar and we got in quickly. 

”Okay what the hell is going on?” I ask as I stress out as the vehicle zooms off, “Welcome to Jumanji, I’m Nigel Billingsley. It’s good to see you again Dr. Bravestone and Mr. Finbar.” He says and looks back at Hope and MG they both looked confused.

”I’m sorry but we have never met before.” MG says and Nigel ignores him, “Dr. Bravestone. Famed archaeologist and international explorer. Known across the seven continents for your courageous exploits.” He says and Hope says, “I think I’m gonna throw up.” As she rest her hands on her knees. 

Nigel continues on with his monologue, “The goal for you. I'll recite in verse, return the jewel and lift the curse, if you wish to leave the game, you must save Jumanji and call out its name.” He finishes and we again all look at each other before Lizzie says something. “Where the hell are we?!” She yells and I rolled my eyes. “He can’t answer our questions he’s an NPC.” I say and MG looks impressed. “What your not the only one who knows about video game logic.” I say smiling.

”What’s an NPC?” Asked Hope, “It’s a non-player character, he’s only a program.” I say and Nigel starts talking again.

“Dr. Bravestone I sent you a letter on what happened to Jumanji and what needs to happen next.” He says and everyone looks at Hope. “I don’t have a lette-” Hope says and snapped her hand up and saw she was holding a letter. “Woah..” she says and suddenly we are in a cutscene, “What is happening.” Landon asked and MG answered saying it’s a cutscene to see what happened.

After the backstory was finished the vehicle stops and the doors open, “Remember save Jumanji by returning the jewel to the jaguar statue, if you wish to leave the game you must save Jumanji and call out its name. Once you see the elephant the climb begins.” He says and starts repeating everything. 

We get out and he speeds off, “This is your fault MG.” Lizzie says and MG starts getting defensive. “How is this my fault I just wanted to play a game.” He says and they start bickering. 

“Will you both knock it off!” Hope yells at them and they both stop. “You guys are gonna give me chest pains.” I say and press on my boob on accident and a screen pops up next to me and I jump a bit. “The hell..?” I say and look it. 

”Roundhouse- strengths: Karate, Tai'Chi, and Aikido and Dance Fighting style, also powerful kicks. Weaknesses: Venom.” I say out loud.

”How did you do that?” Lizzie asked and I shrug, “I just pressed my chest and it appeared.” Lizzie then presses her chest and her weaknesses and strengths pop up. “Strengths: Geometry, and smart people shit and weaknesses: Heat, sun, and sand. What, why, how is this character a video game character and man it’s hot.” She says fanning herself. 

Next was Hope, “Bravestone, strengths: Speed, climbing, strength, and Smoldering intensity. Weaknesses: none. Well that’s good news.” She says as MG presses on his left peck.

”Strengths: Zoology and weapon vault to Dr. bravestone, son of a bitch I’m technically your side-kick Hope. Weaknesses: Speed, Strength, and...cake?!” He says with a face as we all chuckle. “How? How is cake a weakness along with speed and strength.” He says and holds onto his large backpack. 

“Well now that we know that we are actually characters in a game how the hell do we get out of here?” Landon asks and Hope answers, “We have to save Jumanji and defeat Professor Van Pelt so we can go home and we can only do that by working together.” She says and turns her back to us and Lizzie says, “Damn that’s an Alpha.” And Hope whispers to herself, “Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, there are so many disease out here and I know it.” And I laugh a little and she turns back around.

“We don’t even know where we are going. Wait Nigel talked about a map in his letter, it’s probably in my backpack.” MG says and I go to his backpack and fish it out.

”The fuck it’s blank!” I say and groan and Lizzie walks over to me. “No it’s not,” she says and I look at her confused, “You see we are in a valley and we need to go to that place right over there.” She says pointing then it clicks to me. “Wait Lizzie only you can see the map, it’s one of your strengths. Holy shit I guess you tell us where to go.” I say smiling handing over the map and she smiled back and takes it.

We heard humming coming for somewhere until we looked up the valley and see a person on a motorcycle coming we looked confused until more came in waves, “Shit, run!” Landon yells and we all ran. We all passed MG with no problem, “This isn’t fair!” He yells and gunshots were heard and we all duck while running towards more jungle. 

Some of them were catching up and Hope stops and punches a person off the motorcycle and they went through trees causing them to snap and break and we all look at Hope, “Damn you didn’t have to punch them that hard.” I say as another person comes and I jump in the air and kick them off sending them through a solid rock wall. “Well you didn’t have to kick them that hard.” Hope rebuttals.

After running we see a water fall and saw that the people on motorcycles weren’t that far away from us so we jumped and landed in water, we swim to the surface and I suddenly felt pain in my chest. “Guys..” they all look at me and saw the bullet hole in my chest and then I vanish, a ding was heard and I’m falling from the sky and landed on MG. “Sorry.” I say getting off him and helping him up.

Finally we made it to the village, “Oh my god I’m so hungry,” said Lizzie and she grabbed some bread from a basket as the seller was just smiling. “Wow this bread is so good.” She said and MG broke off a piece of it and ate it, “This taste sweet.” He said and looked at the seller. “Umm What is this?” He asked and the seller answered; “Its my world famous pound cake.” And we all look at him with a worried and nervous expression. “Cake?!” I said and looked at MG, “Lizzie you said it was bread?!” MG said and Lizzie looked concerned. “I thought it was I guess I haven’t had it in such a long time I didn’t realize it was cake.” She said.

MG looked at me, “Am I breaking out into hives?” He asked, “No.” I answered. “Am I shaking or sweating?” He asks as he looks more nervous. “No.” I say shaking my head. “Am I still black?” He asked, “Yes.” I say chuckling a bit. “Okay then I’m fine maybe it meant that I like eating a lot of ca-” he was cut off by blowing up and Hope covers me.

We all look at where MG was standing but then we hear a ding and MG comes crashing through the roof, he gets up and the seller says. “Would you like to try my famous pound cake?” And Landon holds down MG before he lunges at the seller. 

After that we ran into a snake and MG defanged it and we got the rest of the map, and left the village.

________

“Okay maybe. Let’s take a break.” Said MG, and we stopped and all sat in a circle. I laid on the ground but soon stood back up, “Where are you going Jos?” Asked MG as he was about to stand up. “Umm I gonna go find some supplies or something for shelter.” I say and walk away. 

I hear footsteps behind me, and I do a move I never thought I could which was wrapping my legs around the person's neck and twisting my body around it and flipping them over. I got on top of them ready to fight, “Hope what the hell?!” I say getting off of her so she can stand up.

She stands up and brushes off her shorts, “Remind me to never sneak up behind you again.” She said and I rolled my eyes for the millionth time. “I wanted to help you search for supplies or shelter.” I stop walking and turn my head to look at her. 

“Okay fine I wanna talk.” She admitted and I started walking again, “I feel like you’re hiding something from me.” She said and my whole body froze; “You are, aren’t you?” She spoke and came close to me. 

“No I’m not, and if I was it’s my business or it’s personal.” I say calmly and Hope puts her hands up in surrender. Soon we find a villa and Hope runs back to the others and tells them about it while I go inside.

Everyone comes in and Landon finds alcohol, “Anyone want a margarita?” He ask and everyone nods even though we are all under 21 but in this situation it doesn’t matter.

________

We made it to a building and figured that’s where there is stuff to drive or fly in to get to the jaguar statue, I see two guards and I walk towards then. “You boys wanna dance?” I asked and they at each other. 

After I was done kicking their asses we all go inside the building and see planes, hot air balloons, cars, and a helicopter. “I don’t know which one to choose.” Landon said and everyone silently agreed to the helicopter. 

We then had a run in with a rock hitting the helicopter and Hope had to fix it so we can fly up and down as we were stuck in a canyon that had a dead end, and then MG dropped the jewel and rhinos were present and let’s just say MG got the jewel and tossed it up towards me and I caught it but MG was sadly trampled by rhinos and fell from the sky. “I still can’t believe you pushed me Hope.” He said with wide eyes. 

“Hey you dropped the jewel so you had to go get it.” She said and MG huffed and crossed his arms, once we reach our destination we just so happened to see jaguars and Hope got eaten by some trying to find a way around this deadly path and climbed into a tree and fell out of it.

MG was nowhere to be seen but we figured he was okay, and we made it to the jaguar statue and Van pelt was waiting for us there. “You thought it was gonna be that easy.” He said pointing a gun at us, “Hand over the jewel and I’ll make your deaths quick and painless.” He said and then MG rushes in riding an elephant. 

“Wassup bitches!” He says as the elephant runs over Van Pelt’s men, “Once you see the elephant the climb begins.” I said out loud and everyone ran to the statue and started climbing it. Hope had grabbed a motorcycle and was using it on the path, MG had dropped the jewel once again and I jumped to where it landed and I was soon surrounded by snakes and Van pelt appeared with his hand out, “Give me the damn jewel.” He says with aggressiveness, Venom is my weakness so I’m using it my advantage.

I stepped on a snakes tail and it bit me, I hiss and then smile at Van Pelt as I disappear and then I’m falling from the sky and I see Hope using the motorcycle driving up the jaguar statue and launches off of it towards me as she goes up and I’m going down I pass the jewel to her. 

She lands on the head of the statue while I grab onto its side, she placed it in its forehead but nothing happens and then Lizzie screams up at us. “CALL OUT ITS NAME!” And we all scream “Jumanji!” A wave of light comes from the jewel and it’s no longer dark and gloomy and Van Pelt disappears screaming “Noooo!”. 

Climbing down from the statue and walking away we see Nigel, “Well done, you have saved Jumanji and now it is time for you to go home. Once you touch me you will be sent back to-” before he finishes MG goes up first. 

“Get me the hell out of here.” He said and shook his hand and was fading back into the real world and then Lizzie went and then Landon. “Josie?” Hope says and grabs my arm. “What if we stay here ya know, keep the place in check and stuff.” Hope says. 

“Hope we both want to get the hell out of this game and we both have lives in the real world like your a tribrid and save everyone’s asses daily. So let’s just go home.” I say and take my arm away from her and sighs but goes to Nigel and grabbed his shoulder and she fades then finally it’s me.

_________ 

I wake up along with everyone else and we all look at each other, “Were back!” Landon says and Lizzie runs to MG’s full body length mirror. “I’m not fat anymore!” She exclaims and hugs herself. 

I get up and look at the console, “Incendia.” I say and a fireball shoots out my hand towards the console burning it. “We will never, ever, ever do that again.” I say emphasizing the word ever as the game and console melt, and everyone agrees. 

We all leave the MG’s room and head to our separate dorms and I open my door and closed it behind me, I look outside and found it was dark out. _Damn we were really in that game all day_. I think to myself, I changed my clothes but notice something the glamour is gone and Hope’s name is visible. 

”JOSETTE LUCAS SALTZMAN!!!” I heard Hope scream, _You have got to be fucking kidding!_ I think as my door is blasted open and in comes at angry looking Hope. “So you have nothing to hide huh! THEN WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR NAME DOING ON MY COLLARBONE!” She screamed and pulled down her shirt to show me my name. 

She put the pieces together, “You glamoured it didn’t you?” She asked pissed off and she walks closer to me. I back up and soon ran across my bed as Hope chases after me out of the door and down the hallway. Thank god nobody was out in the hallways. 

I felt myself being tackled, Hope turns me around pins my wrist to floor. Her eyes are golden with anger and her fangs are showing, I truly have pissed off the ultimate alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading


	6. I’ll put you 6 feet under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence between Male and female and attempted rape

_ Josie’s POV  _

I woke up the next morning and sat up in bed and brought my knees to my chest, everything that happened last night replaying in my head like a song on repeat. 

_**Last night** _

Hope pulled me up and dragged me to my dad’s office, she kicked open his door and saw him reading a book. “Dr. Saltzman we need to have a chat.” She says pushing me in the middle of the room. 

“What’s going on?” He asked and Hope shows him her soulmate mark and pulls down my shirt and shows him her name on me. “She fucking glamoured it all this time, making me think my soulmate was gonna be Landon.” She said with anger.

“Josie why would you that?” My dad asked me. “Oh I don’t know maybe because my soulmate was the person that made me feel like shit everyday, maybe because my soulmate hates me, maybe because my soulmate tortured me since we were both young up until now.” I say and hurt flashes across Hope’s eyes. 

“I didn’t want this any of this, and I sure as hell don’t want you as my soulmate.” I say with hatred and Hope’s eyes fill with tears as she reaches toward me but I stepped back away from her and then she was back to being angry but I didn’t stay to see what she was gonna say next and left to go to my room.

I put a spell on the door and laid in my bed and I felt pain enter my body and I knew Hope was shifting into her wolf form, I was crying and loud out screams of pain into my pillow. The pain disappeared after a few minutes and I cried myself to sleep.   
  


_**Present** _

I was staring at the door and of course someone starts knocking, I ignored them as they kept knocking. “Go the fuck away!” I yell at the door and throw a pillow at it. 

“Josie you can’t just lock yourself in your room.” I heard MG say on the other side. “Oh yeah watch me; anything to avoid Hope so she doesn’t literally turn my blood to acid.” I say cuddling my teddy bear.

I heard him sigh and then heard his footsteps walk away, I relax a little bit and suddenly my door is kicked in by the last person I wanted to see. “Get the fuck up Josie, we need to have a little chat.” Said Hope in a pissed off tone. 

“Get out.” I say not looking at her and she did something I didn’t expect she grabbed me by my ankle and yanked me out of my bed which ended up with me on the floor. “Let go of me!” I screamed which made her growl, the growl was telling me to shut the fuck up so I did and stood up. 

Hope proceeds to pick me up and throw my over her shoulder, “Put me down!” I say hitting her back but she was unfazed by it. She used her super speed and sped us to the old mill and put a barrier spell around it. 

I huffed as she put me down and I try to move away from her but she grabs my arm, “You don’t get to walk away from me this time, you’re my fucking soulmate and you hid that from me even though I did some fucked up shit I still deserved to know!” She yelled at me. 

Yanking my arm from her, “Fuck you Hope. I didn’t know what you were gonna do when you found out, possible I don’t know murder me in my sleep and make it look like an accident.” I yell back and she gets angrier. 

“Thats bullshit and you know it, if you would have told me I would have fucking tried to fix everything that’s happened already.” She says and I let out a huff and cross my arms. “Oh like what your doing right now, wow Hope you were so successful with your plan. Do you want a cookie as your fucking reward.” I say sarcastically. “Why do you have to be such a bitch?!” She says while throwing her hands up.

“Why do I have to be such a bitch, you’re kidding me right?! You have been nothing but evil, sneaky, and a dickhead to me until a few days ago. So I have the right to bitch now and be a bitch and if you have a problem with then TOO FUCKING BADDDD!!” I say extending the word ‘bad’. 

“You hurt me, and you broke me in more ways than one. How do you think I felt when I found out you were my mate and I’m supposed to be with you for the rest of my life, maybe the universe made a mistake putting us together.” I say as my cheeks become stained with tears and I sat on the couch in the mill looking away from Hope. 

Hope had tears streaming down her face as she leaned against a wall and slid down it, “The universe makes no mistake.” She said and I scoff and mumble under my breath. “Of course it does or else you wouldn’t be here.” And suddenly I’m pressed against a wall by Hope. “What did you just say?” She says through gritted teeth. 

I kept my mouth shut, “Oh so now when I’m right here you don’t say anything.” She said chuckling darkly. “I said the universe does make mistakes and if it didn’t you wouldn’t be here.” I say with confidence but that washed away quickly when Hope snapped. 

She started destroying the stuff inside the mill to take out her anger, I was a little scared but when she was done she sat on the floor crying with her head in her hands. “I’m so fucked up no wonder nobody likes me.” She says crying and then looks up at me. 

“I’m so fucking sorry Josie you will never want to actually be my mate because I screwed everything up just like I always do, this is why nobody sticks around me because I’m not good enough or they only want me for my money or because they want to use me. Nobody will ever love me.” She finishes and my heart breaks in that moment. _Okay I pushed it to far now._ I think to myself and drop down on the floor and crawl to her she looks at me and whimpers. 

Once I reach her I hug her as she cried in my chest, “I’m sorry I said you were a mistake, I guess we both do say and do stupid stuff when we are angry.” I say as I feel her nod in my chest. I let go but she grabbed my waist and held me there until I heard her start sniffing me. 

”Why do you keep sniffing me?” I ask getting up and out of her grip, she gets up to and her eyes flash gold and then back to blue. “I can’t help it, I guess it’s my wolf identifying you as my mate. It’s no wonder you smelled so sweet and alluring to me, it’s because you are my mate now it makes sense.” She said and I started breathing heavily as she stalks towards me and pressed me against the wall gently and put her face in my neck.

”Hope wait...” I say as I try to push her back a little, she pulls back a little respecting my reaction, “I’m sor-” I cut her off by grabbing her face and pressing my lips to hers. She snaked her arm around my waist, “Can I ask you something?” I say pulling away from the kiss and Hope nodded. “What...what do I smell like?” I stutter out and Hope closes her eyes and smells the air and sighs. 

“Like vanilla and rain, it’s your natural scent.” She said opening her eyes and smiling at me, I nod and leaned my head against the wall looking up at the ceiling. “We should head back to the school.” Hope says dropping the barrier spell, she let’s go of me and grabs my hand leading me out of the mill. 

Once we arrived at the school I let go of her hand, to save her from being seen with me. I walk ahead of her before she can question anything and head upstairs to my room. 

__________ 

After classes were over I headed to the library to get some books to read tonight, I check them out and then head to my room and wait for dinner to start. 

I place the books on my table and sat in my Rollie chair and spin around out of boredom, today was an easy day throughout the day people didn’t pick on me or give me dirty looks. They actually said “Hi” to me and smiled at me, maybe Hope really told everyone to back off.

I check the time on my phone and saw dinner started so I quickly leave my room and rush towards the cafeteria, today we had spaghetti for dinner and I was excited for it. I go into the cafeteria and everyone looks at me and me being shy looks down and plays with my sleeves and walks to the front to get food. 

I grab my food and then turn back around and saw Raf walk up to me, “Hey Josie, you can come sit with me and the wolves if you want.” He said smiling. “Umm I have a lot of studying and homework todo so I’ll have to take a rain check.” I rush out and head to the cafeteria door. 

Heading back to my dorm I have this weird feeling that someone is watching me, I turn around and check my surroundings. I go into my room and closed the door, I place my food on my desk and sit down only to hear a knock and I get back up. 

I open the door and see Landon, and just when I was about to ask why he was here. He shoved the door open causing me to stumble back, “You’re trying to take her away from me, you think she would want anything to do with you. You are nothing and will always be nothing, and what makes it worse is that you are gay for her you fucking bitch!” He screams at me and smacks me across the face and then pushes me with a lot of force into my bookshelf. 

I let out a scream of pain but nobody comes and tears come out of eyes, “Stop please-” I beg but Landon kicks my side and then grabs me by my hair and picks me up by it as I continued to cry in pain he punched me in the stomach and then continuously hit me in the face and I passed out but before I do I see a small figure in the door way before the world goes black. 

I slowly wake up and put my hand over my face because of a bright white light above me and I attempt to sit up, but I felt hands push me back down gently. “Josie?!” I hear someone yell and I wince at how loud they were, “Lizzie don’t yell it is probably giving her a headache.” I heard someone else say.

“Where am I?” I ask and my throat was dry and my voice was raspy, “In the infirmary, do you remember anything?” I hear my father ask. I hesitated for a minute, “Um..Ummm I was heading back to my room after getting some food, I heard a knock on my door and I opened it....” I trail off from there not wanting to replay what happened in my head.

I felt a soft but rough hand gently touch my arm and I looked to my left and saw Hope with tears in her eyes, “It’s okay Jo, you can say it.” She said and rubbed my arm as my lips started to tremble. 

”I opened it and someone came in and they started yelling at me about something and they smack me and shove me into my bookshelf, I landed on the floor and they kick me in my side and then they grabbed my hair and picked me up by it...” I explained to them and they all looked angry because someone did this to me. 

”Who did this Jo?” I heard Hope say and I looked at her and she looked the most angry. I stay quiet and looked down and started playing with my move. “Dr. Saltzman get Madison.” Hope says and he nods. 

”Who’s Madison?” I asked and looked up and saw a little girl enter the room, “She is the one who saw you getting beat up and who did this left after they saw her but threatened her.” My dad says and she walks to me. 

She looks about 7 years old and I can’t imagine how she felt when all that went down, “Are you okay Josie?” She asked I smiled and nodded slowly. “Yeah, thank you for saving me little hero.” I say and she smiled and asked if she can hug me I nodded and Hope helps her on the bed. 

She hugs me and I hug back, “Madison didn’t tell us what they said to her because she wanted to make sure you were alright first.” Lizzie said and Madison cuddled up to me and I mentally awe at her. 

”It was a man and he said that if I were to tell anyone about this he would have no trouble slitting my throat and chopping me up and feeding me to the wolves when it’s a full moon and said that he would make sure you had a slow and painful death. He was hurting her all over her body like punching and kicking I was scared she wasn’t gonna be okay.” She said crying a little and I wrap my arms around her. 

She was shaking a little bit and she started reaching for Hope, Hope took her and sat her in her lap. “Now Josie please tell us who this sick fuc-” Lizzie was about to say but my dad said “Language.” And she quickly rephrased her words. “Please tell us who this sick and twisted person is Jo.” Lizzie said and I looked down again and I felt Hope slid her hand in mine. 

I let out a breath and mumble. “It was...” I let out quietly, Madison got off Hope’s lap and went to my dad. “Who?” Hope said scooting closer. “L-Landon.” I say Hope’s face went still and she stood up but I grabbed her wrist. My dad gestures for Lizzie to take Madison out of the room. “Hope you feel better Josie.” She said and smiled and I smiled back. 

She left and Hope was trying to leave, “Hope stop, relax.” I say and she looks at me. “How can I relax when he did this to you, no fucking wonder he left out of nowhere and didn’t say shit to anybody.” She said getting more angry she gets out my grip and heads for the door I get out of bed but fall on the floor out pain and I hug myself to try and ease the pain. 

”Shit.” I heard Hope say and felt her pick me up, “Hope I need you here, please I just feel safe around you right now.” I say as she places me back on the bed and covers me up. Hope sighs, “Okay I’ll stay but Dr. Saltzman find Landon and being his ass back here.” Hope says with a dark under tone and her Alpha is showing. 

My dad nods his head, “We are holding a trial for him in my office.” He said and Hope looked at him like he hand two heads. “Why should he have a fucking trial we know what he did I should just break all the bones in his body instead for him even saying anything harsh to Josie or for giving her any type of look.” She says as her voice deepens and her eyes glow gold.

I grab her hand, “Hey it’s okay, we’ll go through with the trial. Me and Madison will testify and we will have you there to protect us.” I say and Hope calms down and her eyes go back to blue. “Fine, but MG, Lizzie, Raf, and Ms. Tig have to be there.” She says and my dad tilts he is head in confuse. “Why?” He asked. 

“So I can control myself and not kill him on sight.” She growls out. 

_______________ 

A few hours later the werewolves found Landon and brought him back to the school. We were all in my dad’s office, and the door opens and Landon is pushed in by Kaleb. 

Rafael goes to help him up but Ms. Tig shakes her head no and Rafael stands up straight again, Landon stands up and brushed himself up. Madison and I hid behind Hope, “Why am I here Dr. Saltzman?” He asked and Lizzie scoffed. “Don’t act dumb now Landon, we know you did it.” She said with hatred. 

”Did what, I was just taking a walk outside when he grabbed me.” He said shrugging, Hope tensed up but MG said something before she could. “We know you beat up Josie and threatened to kill Madison and feed her to the werewolves, What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!” Raising his voice and him grasping the desk. 

”Oh please, so what if I did it. She deserves it, trying to take what’s mine and thinking people want her well if nobody else was gonna do it I took it into my own hands. Now Hope, come on babe both of us hate her and you should have been there why care for this worthless piece of human garbage anyw-” Hope didn’t let him finish as she jumps over my dad's desk and punches Landon square in the face. 

She goes to punch him again but Rafael holds her back, she pushes him off of her and goes back to standing in front of us as her Alpha is now present. “So now you give a shit about her?” Landon asked as he readjusted his nose. 

“I fucking dare you to call her one more name, I will find a way to permanently murder you and I will put you 6 feet under you sick fucker.” Hope said and I grabbed her hand to calm her down. She let out a breath and then Dr. Saltzman started talking again. “You are on trial for beating another student and threatening to murder an underclass, you must have had other ill intentions.” He said and Landon looked at Hope’s and mine hands being intertwined and he chuckled.

”If it wasn’t for that little demon I would have showed Josie what a good time looked like.” He said smirking at me and tears streamed down my face, this time Rafael punched him in the face and Hope went and kicked his side probably breaking a few ribs. 

Hope and Rafael circle Landon looking down at him in anger and then he spit out, “She knows she would have wanted it.” All of a sudden MG grabs a head full of his hair and slams his head on the floor repeatedly until Ms. Tig does a spell that holds them against the wall.

Hope was in Alpha mode, Rafael has glowing eyes and MG’s vampire was showing. Once they calmed down Ms. Tig let them down, all three of them moved over to us as a protective wall. Landon struggled to get up but nobody was gonna help him, “Wow didn’t expect to get jumped, I can’t believe you guys would rather care about that bitch than your own friend, brother, and boyfriend.” He said as Lizzie performed a spell that threw him into a wall. 

“Alright everyone enough, Landon your expelled and being sent into a prison world.” My dad said but I spoke up for the first time. “A fucking prison world dad, are you serious!?” I say coming from behind Hope, MG, and Rafael; Lizzie told Madison to leave the room and head to the underclass room and with that Madison left. “Look at me dad. Look at what he did and you want to send him to a prison world!” I yell at him all of a sudden it started raining and storming hard. 

”That’s like a slap on the wrist, he continued to verbally and emotionally abuse me and even beat the shit out of me and that’s all he gets!” I exclaim as I felt my skin getting hot and the storm was becoming more violent. My dad’s eyes went wide and I didn’t understand why but I didn’t care. 

I turn towards Landon and he looked terrified, “You sick son of a bitch I hope you rot in hell, you nasty as piece of shit. FUCK YOU!” I scream and Landon goes through the wall or well 3 walls and the window in my dad’s office shattered and the wind entered and pressed everyone against a wall and I stopped screaming and clench my fist and look down at them and saw my skin glowing an orange color like fire was underneath it. 

”Josie?” I heard my sister say and I calm down and the storm stops and lifts and everyone falls from the wall and I run out of the room, “Josie!” Someone screamed but I didn’t stop I ran and ran until I was out of the school and at the dock. 

It was getting dark but I didn’t care, “Josie!” I hear someone say and I turn around only to be brought into a suffocating hug. They pull away and of course it’s Hope, “Are you okay?” She asked and I pull away and turn back around and look up at the moon that has now appeared. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’ve never been like that. I’ve never seen my skin do that, I didn’t know that I was the one that caused that storm. What’s wrong with me?!” I yell and saw my skin glowing again, “Jo...” She said to me and I couldn’t look at her, she went to grab my hand but hissed in pain and retreated her hand shaking it and holding it.

“Oh my god are you okay?” I say about to touch her but I stop, I drop my arms to myself as all I wanna do just scream. I felt her hand touch my arm but this time she didn’t hiss or groan in pain. “See when I touch your arm it’s not hot but when I touched your hand it was like my hand was about to be burn off.” She said and I groaned in frustration and brought my hands up and clench them into fist and fire engulfed my hands and I screamed and try to get rid of it but then I realized it wasn’t burning me. 

It then disappeared and I breathed deep and let out a breathe but fire exits my mouth and not air, Hope just back so she doesn’t get incinerated. “Hope What the fuck is happening to me!?” I yell and my skin went back to its normal tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter 😁 how do we feel about Josie new discovery???


	7. Watch The World Burn

_Third POV_

As Josie and Hope walked back to the school, Hope tried to make small talk with Josie. “So it’s a nice night you know you can see the stars and the mo-” She can tell Josie wasn’t listening. 

“Josie, can at least acknowledge that I’m here.” Hope says grabbing the brunette’s hand making her stop, “Hope I understand you wanna talk but not right now, I just can’t.” Josie said letting go of Hope’s hand as Hope sighs as they walk back in silence. 

Once they got back to the school they both go to the library, they both grab books that might help but soon find nothing. “None of these stupid books tell us what’s wrong with me and I know my dad obviously won’t know shit.” Josie said in annoyance. Everything has changed over night and now she was like this.

“Then maybe this is a good time to talk.” The Auburn haired girl suggest and Josie knows she can’t avoid it any longer, “Fine.” She said leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. “How about talking about this mate bond, I mean I know we are soulmates and all but I would like to take you on a date.” Hope says and smiles when Josie looks at her with cheerfulness. 

“Okay how about the mystic grill, like we eat and then catch a movie.” Hope says and Josie nods smiling brightly, “How about tomorrow at 8pm?” Hope asked and Josie agreed standing up and kissing Hope’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Josie says and skips away to her room as Hope stands there hand on her cheek feeling the warmth from the kiss. 

_**The Next Day**_

Josie wakes up feeling nothing but happy, it’s Saturday and she is going on a date with her soulmate she can’t be more excited. Josie brushes her teeth and puts on a little makeup and gets dressed in a skirt and a frilly top, she heads down to breakfast and gets to the cafeteria. 

Josie spots her sister and goes up to her, “Hey Lizzie.” She say and she turns her head to Josie. “Oh my god Josie you look good.” She said and Josie blush a little and say a quick thanks and she join her for breakfast.

“Did you hear about Landon?” Lizzie said and Josie looks at her confused so Lizzie continues. 

“He’s not getting expelled.” Lizzie said and Josie’s eyes go wide immediately, “What do you mean he’s not getting expelled.” She said feeling angry now and Lizzie was about to calm her down when she went to grab Josie’s hand but snapped her hand back in pain. “Ow!” The blonde said. 

Josie stands up and quickly makes her exit of the cafeteria doors, she was about to march to her dad’s office until she heard someone gasp and she snaps her head to her right. Josie was about to say something when she looked at her hands and arms and saw they were glowing like last night.

She then goes to turn around and saw black goo footprints that were going in her direct and Josie looks down at her feet and sees that her shoes have melted off and she huffs and stomps back to her room. 

Hope exits her room just as Josie was about to pass, “Jo.” She said and Josie looks over at her and goes into her room. “Hey what’s wrong? I all of the sudden felt mad and seeing you like this means something is wrong right?” Hope says and the Saltzman twin nods her head and calms down a little bit. 

“It’s Landon.... He’s not getting expelled.” She said and Hope looked ready to murder someone, “Son of a fucking bitch. Who told you that?” Hope asked now pacing her room, “Lizzie did.” Josie said sighing and taking a seat on Hope’s bed crossing her legs. 

The glow on Josie’s skin disappears and she relaxes a little bit, “Well then I want you to go back to your room and not worry about Landon okay, I’ll deal with it and talk to your dad.” Hope said and Josie stood up and nodded her head and Hope kissed her in the cheek and left her room. 

_Josie’s POV_

I made it to my room and spend most of the day in there, soon it was 7 pm. I heard my phone buzz from beside me, I pick it up and see a text from Hope 

**Hope: Hey I’ll meet you at the mystic grill at 8, I’m talking to your dad right now.**

I send her an ‘okay.’ And got dressed I was wearing a yellow dress with some white sneakers and a black cardigan, I make my way to the mystic grill and wait for it to be 8 o’clock. 

An hour has passed and I was now waiting for Hope to come I had ordered a drink already but didn’t drink from it yet, I wonder how long my dad is talking to her. 

another hour has passed and still Hope is nowhere to be seen, I had sent Hope texts but she hasn’t responded or seen them. “Miss are you ready to order now?” A waitress asked but I shake my head no. “I’m waiting for someone.” I said they nod their head and walked away. 

It was now 10:30 pm and Hope still hasn’t showed up, I got up from the booth I was in and left 4 dollars on the table and left and went back to the school. “I can’t believe she didn’t show up, what the fuck!” I say to myself as I walk to the school. 

I walk into the school and go to Hope’s room and knock on her door, I hear no answer so I open the door and saw nobody in there. I then head to my dad’s office and open the door, “Hey dad have you seen Hope?” I asked and he lifts his head up. “Um she said she was heading towards Landon’s room to give him a piece of her mind or something like that.” He said and I felt this worry creep up my spine. 

I nod my head go towards Landon’s room and I don’t both knocking on the door, I open it and my heart breaks. I see Hope on her knees sucking Landon’s dick and as he sits on his bed, Landon sees me in the doorway and smirks and brings Hope’s face up to his and kissed her and she kissed back. Tears stream down my face as a pained noise leaves my mouth, finally Hope turns towards me and sees me and quickly stands up. 

“Josie it’s not what it looks like!” She said about to approach me but I put my hand against my mouth and cry as I run away from Hope and Landon, I ran until I was in woods and I was a sobbing mess. Storm clouds formed above me and it started to rain as I cried more, I began to walk to the old mill as it rained hard the more I was sad. 

I make it to the old mill and put up a barrier spell so nobody can get in, I also did a silencing and invisibility spell so I can scream my lungs out and nobody can hear it. I dropped to the ground bring my knees to my chest and crying. 

After that I grabbed some blankets and a pillow that people kept here I go to the second story of the mill and lay out my bed there. “I can’t believe I let her in, I can’t believe I trusted her, I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE THAT I THOUGHT SHOULD BE ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ME!” I scream out as fire erupts from my hands burning the ceiling of the mill but I put it out quickly. 

I get under the covers and cry myself to sleep, just like I did before all this heartache came along. “I-I can’t believe this....” I whisper to myself in my sleep. 

_**The Next Morning** _

I woke up and heard birds chirping, I sit up and look around and saw I was still in the old mill. Flashbacks of last night made me wanna throw up and kill someone and cry all at the same time, _I should have never trusted her because now look where I’m at_. I think to myself in anger. 

My body was filled with rage now and all I wanted to do was destroy everything but it was like this darkness spoke to, I know something is going on but now all I wanna do is watch the world burn. 

I see something red shine out of the corner of my eye, I stand up and walk over to it. It was a small red gem stone; I picked it up and inspected it and all of the sudden it started glowing and shaking so I dropped it out of fright. 

That’s when it started to float off the ground and become level with my forehead, red lightening was coming from it and it with lightening speed placed itself in my forehead and I scream so loud as it did so. I drop to the ground and suddenly the sky turns red and black, after the pain fades I felt better and I stood up. 

I went down the stairs in the mill to see what happened to my forehead and I looked in a mirror and saw my eyes, they changed from my brown irises to red irises and black surrounding them like the white did with my brown irises. 

I then looked at my forehead and saw the small gem embedded in it, “This can’t be me.” I say and all of the sudden the mirror shatters and I back up and look towards the ceiling as I see blackness swirling around me in the mill. 

**“** **I heard your cry for help, so now let me give you the power and let it feed your rage as you become a power being and let yourself morph into the new Demon Queen.”** A voice said in my head and I feel my rage build more of what Hope and Landon did. Once my rage reached a certain point the blackness that was swirling above me entered my body and black and transparent wings came from out of my back, I let out a huff and closed my eyes letting everything replay in my head.

My eyes snap open and I say out loud, “They broke me, picked on me, then tried to making everything pretend to be fine when it was all a lie. Well that broke me and now it’s time to break them.” I say smirking to myself as my appearance changed and I was dressed in all black and I was a lingerie top and a black see through long skirt while wearing leather leggings underneath. “Oh how I’m about fuck. shit. up.” I say slowly while dropping the barrier spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter 😁 Now Hope really fucked up. What’s gonna happen to Landon and his crimes, hmmmmm I wonder... should I explain what the small gem is for or no??


	8. Well that’s too bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W: masterbation in this chapter and gore

_Josie’s POV_

I walked back to the school in my black stiletto heels with a smirk on my face, my long sleeves on my lingerie lace top ruffled at the end of my arms swaying by my side. I made it to the school but didn’t go inside I look up towards the sky and saw it was still a red and black. 

I raise my hand towards the sky and a red lightening bolt strikes right next to the school, I made it thunder loudly; _I never knew I could be this powerful._ I thought to myself and see a puddle to my left and look into it, _and look so damn hot doing it._ I think to myself as I admire my black lipstick and black eyeshadow I truly look like a demon but I never knew evil could look so good on me. 

I then blow off the doors to enter the school, I walk in and all eyes are on me. My smirk deepens as everyone looked afraid of me, I see MG rushing towards me but stops. “Josie, is that you?” He asked and I stepped forward and he stepped back. 

“It is now, I’m done dealing with people’s shit and I’m done playing nice.” I say but then someone thought it was smart to comment, “Shut the fuck up weird bitch!” They said I looked at the person and used my black transparent wings and pointed at them as my wing shot towards him and held them there. 

I walk towards the person and he soon realized he should have taken his own advice, I grabbed him by his collar and made him look me in the eyes. His eyes started to roll into the back of his head as his soul was exiting from his mouth and into mine, his body shriveled and his skin went tight as it covers his bones and turned an ashy dark blue. His face hollows out, his eyes were now deep black holes and his mouth retracted exposing his teeth, once I was done I dropped him to the ground and walked back to MG like I didn’t just eat someone’s soul. 

“My god...” he said and all I do is smile, “Well as I was saying I’m not taking anyone’s shit anymore, if you do have shit to say you’ll end up like him or way worse and I’ll make sure it’s slow and painful. So any volunteers?” I say scanning the room; nobody dared to move. 

“Aww that’s no fun I have to do a little bit of killing to satisfy my hunger.” I say grabbed a random girl by her neck and holding her above the ground with no effort as her feet kicked the air trying to get out of my grip, but it was no use. I yawned out of boredom until I felt someone push me back which caused the girl to fall out of my grasp, I look up to see Jade standing there. 

She seems confident, “Josie you need to calm down now.” She said and I give her one look and snap her neck from where I was standing. Everyone gasped as I let out a dark chuckle, “Well I have other business to attend to but don’t worry I’ll be back.” I say as I back away and turn into the hallway leading up to my father’s office. I blasted his doors off and saw him jump and then stand up from his chair.

“Josie.... what happened to you?” He asked as I let out a laugh, “Oh all of this I guess I chose to let out my inner bitch and became a Demon Queen out of heartbreak and emptiness.” I say and walk over to him and grab him by his arm and sling him over his desk into a bookshelf. 

I then picked him up by his throat and pinned him against the wall, “Now dad I’ve lived up to the disappointment you always thought I would be, are you happy now?” I say with venom laced in my voice and start smiling evilly. 

I heard footsteps running towards my dad’s office, I turn around and see Lizzie, MG, Rafael, Landon, and Hope. “Well it looks like we have company don’t we father.” I say as his face was turning blue. “Don’t worry dad I’ll make sure it’s painless.” I say and snap his neck and ripping off his head without getting any blood on me. 

“NOOOO!! DAD!! JOSIE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!” Lizzie yelled and MG held her back as I toss his head to her, “Oh I’m just getting started dear sister.” I say and aimed my hand towards the window and it shattered. 

I jumped out of it and landed on my feet, I felt myself get tackled and I look up and see Raf holding me down. “Wow Raf I didn’t know you had it in you to even think I would let you win that easily.” I say as I use my free leg and kick him between his legs and he goes flying forward. 

I stand up and saw the rest of the gang outside as well, “This should be fun.” I say as I look at everyone circling me. Lizzie tried to attack me first but I summon a demonic sword and stabbed her in her shoulder, she groans in pain grasping it as I spartan kick her to the ground. 

I rolled my eyes as MG runs towards me, I jump high in the sky as he tackles the air and I land back in the ground and used my heel and pushed it into MG’s calf as it broke through his skin and blood runs from his wound. I then felt myself be thrown back onto the ground and I look up and see Hope, but before she could do anything I see Landon had my father’s crossbow in his hand.

Before I could react he had shot me in the stomach, “No Landon don’t hurt her!” She screamed. I took out the arrow with a small groan, I morphed it into a golden arrow. “The only thing to kill a Phoenix is the legendary golden arrow, goodbye Landon I hope you enjoy burning in hell.” I say making the arrow levitate and throw it between Landon’s eyes. He falls back and Hope doesn’t react to him dying she starts to move towards me.

I was confused until she said something under her breath and all of the sudden I couldn’t move, “Josie I don’t wanna hurt you.” She said but I reverse the spell and scoff as I step away from her, “You’ve already done it Hope, it’s too late the old Josie doesn’t want to come back especially after seeing her soulmate have a dick down her throat. You really are the most pathetic and unlovable person ever to exist and if you think Josie will ever love you well that’s too bad because she would rather die than be with you.” I said with hatred as I said a spell but it didn’t even touch Hope. 

“You don’t mean that Josie, I know you’re in there Jo. Last night that wasn’t me, and before that day after you left the library something happened to me.” She said and I roll my eyes again not believing her. “Do you honestly think I’m that stupid? It doesn’t matter anymore, you’re precious Phoenix is dead. If you think the old Josie won’t hate you for the of her life than you have lost your entire mind mutt.” I said and all of a sudden I’m pinned against a tree and Hope pins both of my heads above my head.

I try to get out of her grip but I can’t, “What the fuck let go you bitch.” I said and Hope places her hand on my face. She closes her eyes and shows me her memory of last night and the night before. 

_**Flashback** _

_Hope’s POV_

_Once I watch Josie leave I turn around but felt something getting blown in my face, I open my eyes and see Landon in front of me. “What the hell was that?” I asked Landon doesn’t say anything but just kisses me and I try not to kiss back but it’s like I don’t have control of my body and I kissed back and he pulled away.  
_

_“I’ve missed you so much baby, now all we have to do is convince Dr. Saltzman to let me stay and getting rid of Josie and I already have a plan for that.” He said grabbing my hand and dragging my hand to Alaric’s office._

_After talking to Dr. Saltzman, he didn’t realize something was wrong with me but said he would tell the twins Landon is staying after that Landon had sent me to bed.  
_

_The next morning I woke up I was trying to find reversely spells so I missed breakfast and didn’t want to interact with anyone besides Josie, I finally found the reversely spell and then felt myself getting angry and irritated. I got up to leave my room and opened my door and saw Josie walking past with her skin glowing orange underneath and her irises an orange color. “Jo.” I say and she snapped her head towards me and walked into my room.  
_

_She then told me about Landon and I tried to tell her what happened but my body wouldn’t let me and instead I said I would handle it and talk to her dad. My body then carried me to Alaric’s office and I go in and say irrelevant shit to him and then tell him I’m going to Landon’s. Worst headmaster ever!_

_My body has me send a text to Josie telling her to meet me at the grill since it was 7 pm, I go into Landon’s room I was about to say the spell when he made me be quiet. And that’s when all of that stuff went down, and Josie had came and saw everything and ran away as I called out for her. I say the spell quietly and break it, “Get back over here and finish what you started sweetheart.” Landon said put I take a piece of wood from his door and stab him with it and slit his throat._

_Once I go back to my room I eat soap to get rid of what just happened and did a cleansing spell, I grab my stuff for a locator spell and try to find Josie but it doesn’t work. “FUCK!” I scream and throw everything.  
_

_“Josie please come back so I can explain everything to you, I need you to come back to me.” I say to myself as I curl into a ball and cry into my knees. I fall asleep in that position on my floor._

_I wake up the next morning and trying to find Josie again until the light from my window dimmed and I go to look out the window and saw the sky a red and black and my jaw drops, I immediately get up and try to find someone and ran into Lizzie._

_After finding everyone, I told them all what happened with Landon and Josie and me. Landon then comes from his room, “It wasn’t very nice of you to kill me Hope.” He said and I growled at him as my eyes turn golden and black veins appear under my eyes as my fangs pop out. “And I would do it again with no hesitation and I would do it over and over again because you deserve it after forcing me to do that nasty ass shit with you and hurting Josie.” I said and Raf held me back trying to calm me down until we head a crash come from Alaric’s office.  
_

_We all rush in and saw Josie holding her father above the ground and up against the bookshelf, and saw her decapitate him with no effort and if Josie wasn’t demon like right now she would look so sexy but getting off topic. She throws his decapitated head to Lizzie and smiles._

**_End of_** **Flashback**

_Josie’s POV_

My eyes snap open as tears stream down my face, “No. no. It’s a lie it has to be lie.” I say as Hope shakes her head as she cries to, “I promise you I would never hurt you like that on purpose or even on accident, I’m so sorry Jo.” I said as I felt my demon side calm down and I started crying. 

I killed my father and an innocent student, “What have a done?!” I scream as Hope holds me close as I cry into her chest. Lizzie, Raf, and MG come close and hug me. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry!” I cry out as they all tell me it’s okay and I knew it wasn’t. I pull away from everyone and my demon side began to rise again. 

“It will never be okay, I will no longer be weak, I will no longer be pathetic, I will no longer be helpless. I will be your worst nightmare and no amount of sappy love will change that.” I say even though I look at Hope when I say that last part. _She is the only one who can save me from myself now._ I think to myself and the sky lit up with lightening above the clouds. 

I began to walk away, “If you’re smart enough don’t follow me, unless you want to die.” I say chuckling as I fade away in black smoke appearing somewhere where no one would have expected. “Well isn’t this a surprise.” I said and the person in front of me jumped and turned around. 

“You’re right it is a surprise dear.” Said the one and only.....

Necromancer. 

“I’ve come to help your cause.” I said sitting down in the church that the Necromancer and his puppet hide in, “Why would you do that?” He asked suspicious of me all I do is chuckle and stand up, “Well if you don’t let me help I’ll just kill you, or better yet I’ll throw you into a prison world were you can’t escape and you’ll have company that will tear you limb from limb, over and over, again and again because you won’t be able to die so you’ll keep reviving and my monster feeds on you every single time you come back. There will be no magic, no portals you will be stuck there for eternity. I want to get even with my so called associates and I know they are stupid enough to track me down, so you will do me a favor and be a good pet and weaken them so I can have my revenge with little effort. Got it? Good.” I say walking to the back of the church into a big and open room, I sit down in the middle and summon my darkness and let it swirls above me. 

**“Your anger is overpowering you, but it seems you do not care. Even after your mate reached through to you your anger overpowered her words and dealing with your friends will be fun my** **Queen.”** The voice in my head said and I smirked as I could feel them pinpoint my location. 

“How cute they think they can take me but oh will there be hell to pay.” I say and my darkness goes back into my body and I stand up cracking my neck and I let out a breath of air and close my eyes, and think about Hope. I let myself slip into a daydream of Hope and I, her and I living our lives to the fullest. I soon snap my eyes open as I heard the Necromancer’s puppet come in, “Hi I’m Chad and the Necromancer senses your friends are on their way here.” He says and I flash my eyes in excitement. 

“Good then I can break them all one by one, or just kill them.” I say smirking as I walk into the church and go to the balcony far up from the ground and look from there at the entrance. Nobody would be able to see me from up here so I’m relaxing, but it doesn’t mean I won’t jump down. 

After maybe like 30 or 40 minutes I could feel that Hope was close.

Then the doors to the church gets blasted off their hinges and in comes Hope and the super squad, “Josie we know you’re in here!” Said Hope but then the Necromancer appears in front of them. 

“Well hello again.” The Necromancer says smiling grossly and Hope growls and whispers a spell which causes the Necromancer to turn to stone. _What a disappointment._ I think to myself and sigh as I jump over the edge of the balcony and land on my feet. I push the Necromancer to the ground and he broke into pieces.

I stare them all down, “I guess you guys do have a death wish.” I said as I flick my wrist and the squad is thrown away from me, “Round 2.” I say as they all get up and Kaleb comes and starts to try and throw punches at me, I dodge them all and kick him in the chest. I could hear his gasp for air as the air left his lungs.

Next Jed turned into a wolf along with Rafael, they ran at me from opposite sides. I used my magic and made them feel the pain of turning along with the mix of wolfsbane, I see Lizzie grabbing MG and getting an energy boost from him and I kneel on the ground and put my hands on it. 

The ground turned blue as I pulled the magical energy from it, I stood up again smirked as the squad regrouped; my skin glowed orange and I opened my mouth and breathed fire at them but they all duck out of the way. “Josie stop please!” Hope pleas but all I do is close my mouth and the glow goes away. 

“Oh you want me to stop, well I guess you’ll just have to make me but you’ll never reach me.” I said as my eyes flashed again and I let out a scream that knocked everyone off their feet and into one of the many walls and pliers. I stopped screaming but then got tossed into a wall as well and I look up and saw Jed had thrown me. 

“Well that wasn’t very kind of you Jed,” I said to his wolf and he barred his teeth at me as I go towards him and kick him in his side probably breaking a few of his ribs as he goes into a row of seats.

I then felt myself being held down as someone wrapped there arms around me and and held me there as I see Hope zoom towards me and then grab my face, “What are you doing let go of me?!” I scream and Hope caresses my cheek and then kisses me and I gasp out of shock and I felt my emotions besides anger fill my body again.

Rafael who had held me let go and backed away, Hope let’s go and I drop to the ground on my knees as my darkness left my body and swirled above me grabbing everyone and slamming them into walls or on the ground.

I then reach up and grab the jem that is embedded in my forehead and try to pull it out, the black swirl seizures and drops everyone. I try pulling harder and Hope tried to come to me but Lizzie holds her back and shakes her head as I start screaming at the pain and then finally rip out the jem from my forehead.

The darkness swirls faster now circling around me and enters my body blasting me back against a wall, the jem that was in my forehead was now on the ground had turned black and turned to dust. It blew away in the wind along with the voice in my head, the sky was now clear from the red and black clouds and was now a clear black sky with stars scattered across the sky.

Everyone ran to me but Hope reached me first as my eyes fluttered and I grabbed my head in pain, I felt my eyes turn to normal and my outfit disappeared and I was in my pajamas again. Hope places me in her lap as I whimper, “Jo it’s okay, you’re okay now. It’s all over.” Hope said and gently hugged me. “It’s not gone.” I say quietly and everyone looks confused. “What’s not gone Jos?” Asked MG and I sit up a little bit. “My demon side, it’s still there but I'm in control of it now.” I said trying to get up but I was too weak and tired.

I felt myself getting picked up by Hope, “Don’t worry I got you Jo.” She said and kissed my forehead and I leaned my head against her chest listening to her heart beat and we all exit the church. Lizzie does a portal spell and we arrive back at the school, and the first person I see is my mom. 

“Josie baby are you okay? Oh my god I’m so sorry I haven’t been here. I’m so sorry I haven’t shown you how much I love you sweetie. I’m such a terrible mom.” The blonde said and I shake my head no with a smile and reach out to hug her.

We hug and I return to Hope’s arms, “You’re a good mom, you just have a busy life.” I say and she sighs and nods but then I get confused. “Wait why are you here?” I questioned and my mom insist we all go to my dad's office. 

“Well since you’re father is no longer with us, I’m your new headmistress. Josie don’t worry about what you did okay your dad actually wanted to kill you when he found out about what happened to you and your not a disappointment he is, okay honey?” My mom said to me and tears streamed down my face as I nod and the office was cleaned up from my father's body and head along with his blood. 

“Hope I need you to take Josie to her room and make sure she gets some sleep.” My mom said and Hope nods and carries me to my room. She uses her magic and opens up my door and closes it with her foot, she places me on the bed and lays with me and plays with my hair. 

“I’m sorry about Landon and my dad, I know my dad was kinda like a father figure for you.” I say as my tears escape my eyes and Hope lifts up my face from her chest. “I don’t really care about Landon if anything you killed him after I did and actually made sure he is dead, and you’re father was kinda creepy in my opinion even though he did an okay job at being headmaster he was not well with students and was always a dickhead or just gross sometimes. But Jo all I need is you so I wanna do this. I, Hope Andrea Mikaelson accept Josie Olivia Saltzman as my mate and will protect and care for her for as long as I live.” Hope said and I felt this rush go through my body Hope's eyes flash gold before changing back to their regular blue. 

Hope smiled at me, “You don’t have to accept me now or ever if you don’t want to but I’m done breaking your heart.” She said and pecked my lips as I nod and lay my head back on her chest and start drifting off to sleep.

 _Hope’s POV_

I felt Josie relax against me and I heard her light snores, I smile at how cute she is. I slide from underneath her and kiss her forehead and write her a note. I place it on her nightstand and kiss her forehead once more before turning off her lamp and walking out of the room. 

Once I’m out, I do a protection spell on her room and close the door and I head to my room. I hop in the shower and see all my bruises from today heal and my pale skin looks like I never got hurt, I dry off and get my pajamas on and get into bed. I turn on the tv in my room and turn on Cutthroat Kitchen, I see my phone light up on my nightstand and I check and see my aunt Freya texted me checking up on me. I reply back saying I’ll talk to her later and that it’s late, not even a few minutes after I sent it she sends back okay and then I place my phone down. 

I then suddenly felt warm and started sweating, “What the fuck?” I say to myself as I felt the place between my legs grow hotter and all of the sudden a bulge grew from my sweatpants and was growing more and now there was a huge tent under my blanket. My eyes widen as I go to touch it and I felt my touch, “What the fuck?!” I say as I rip my blankets off of myself and pulled down my sweatpants and saw a penis attached to me. 

“Where the fuck did my vagina go?!” I say out of panic as I stare at my new body part it was pale like the rest of my skin besides the tip, it was pink it was circumcised. It had some veins on it and it was thick and long, “I have to be dreaming this.” I say and grab it but instead of it disappearing I moaned at my touch. 

I exam it and decided to talk to Caroline about this new situation tomorrow, but right now I accidentally stroke it but it felt good. I stroke it again and bit my lip, _Am I really about to “stroke myself”? Yes, yes I am._ I think to myself and start to stroke myself slowly. 

I put a silencing spell on my room as I stroke myself faster, “Ah fuck... Josie.” I moan to myself and think about Josie stroking me. I gasp as my hands grazed my balls, “Oh my god how did you appear.” I say as I kept going and throwing my head back as I stroke my massive limb and felt myself twitch in my hand and felt myself orgasm and I moan out loud. “Josieee!” I let out as I cum on my thighs and stomach.

My penis went soft but didn’t go away, “Oh I’m so confused.” I say as I get up and go to the bathroom as my limb flopped around because I didn’t know how to walk with it. 

I clean off my cum and pull up my pants and saw my dick against my thigh, “I’m gonna need boxers.” I say to myself once again as I make my way to my bed. 

“Well tomorrow is gonna be interesting.” I say out loud and turn off my lamp and undo the silencing spell and fall asleep thinking about Josie and then felt myself get hard again. I groan, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” I say exhausted but I ignore it and fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I hope you guys are enjoying Josie’s new demon side. Also how are we feeling about Hope’s new friend.


	9. Hope, what is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit short, but still enjoy 😊 Also everyone is the same age as they are on legacies

_Josie’s POV_

  
I woke up from a knock on my door, I yawned and sat up. “Come in...” I say in a small voice and my door opens and I see Lizzie come in. “Hey I just wanted to know if you were gonna join us for breakfast.” She said with a smile, “You guys still want me at breakfast after everything I did?” I asked completely thrown off. 

“Josie you were dealing with a lot and you still are, and everyone is really sorry don’t worry Jo it’s okay to come and eat with us.” She said and all I do is let out a little sigh but nod my head yes. She let out a squeak of excitement, “Okay I’ll see you in 30.” She said walking out with a huge smile on her face. 

I let out a sigh before throwing the blankets off of me and getting out of bed, I do my routine and get dressed and head to breakfast. When I got downstairs everyone was looking at me for a second and then looked away.

I go to the cafeteria with my head down and head to an empty table in the corner and put my head down, I suddenly hear all the chairs around me moving and voices. I pick my head up and see my sister and the squad sitting at the table with me, “Hey Jos, are you gonna go get some food?” Asked MG and I shake my head no.

“I’m not hungry.” I say and then Hope emerges from the cafeteria doors and goes to the breakfast table and grabs food, she walks over to the table we sat at and say right next to me and handed me a plate of food. “Hope I’m not really hun-” she cut me off before I could finish, “Jo I can tell you’re hungry; matter of fact I can feel it so eat up.” She said before digging into her food.

I looked at my food before picking up my fork and eating some of my eggs, “Thank you.” I say to Hope and all she does is kiss my cheek. A light blush goes across my cheeks, and once I’m done I get up and throw away my trash. I go back to the table and sit down, I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and I’m being pulled towards someone I knew it was Hope by how she gripped me. 

I rest my head on her shoulder as she rubs my arm up and down, “Oh I almost forgot I have to talk to your mom today, and then I have something to tell you after.” Hope says to me and I pick my head up. 

“Is something wrong?” I asked and Hope smiled and shook her head no, “But I do have to get going I’ll see you later.” She said kissing my forehead and leaving to my now mom’s office. The bell rang meaning that class was about to start, so we all left and went to class. 

_Hope’s POV_

I make it to Caroline’s office before the hallways got crowded and knock on the door, I hear a “Come in” and open the door. “Hey Hope what can I do for you?” She asked and I gulp.   
  


“I Umm have a new situation.” I say while looking down but glance up and see Caroline confused. “What do you mean by a new situation?” She said tilting her head and I sighed as a red blush goes across my face. “Well umm last night I accepted my mate bond with Josie, and after I left her room and went back to mine. Something weird happened while I was laying in bed, and I have a new ‘limb’.” I say trying to hint at my new body part. 

“New limb?” She said still confused, all my nervousness left my body and I stopped beating around the bush. “I grew a penis last night!” I let out finally feeling relieved I said it. Caroline has this look on her face, “Umm I’ll call Dorian.” She said immediately calling Dorian and I heard fast footsteps coming towards Caroline’s office and in comes Dorian breathing hard and sweating like he just ran 10 miles in under a minute. 

I saw that he had books in his hand and went over to Caroline’s desk and dropped the books before looking at me, “So what’s new?” He said grabbing a book. “I’m pretty sure Caroline told you on the phone, and I can’t wear skirts anymore.” I say as I feel my dick and balls hanging out of my underwear since my underwear were meant to be for my vagina which I no longer have.

“Okay so you magically grew this new attachment, and Caroline I’m gonna need you to get dress pants and boxers for Hope if my assumptions are right.” He said flipping through the pages of the book he was holding, “And I’m afraid they are.” He says stopping on a page and showing Caroline and I can see all the color flush from her face.

I look at her confused and she gets up and grabs her purse leaving the office, “What was that about?” I ask but Dorian doesn’t say anything. “Dorian!” I yell and his head snaps up to me before hesitantly handing me the book, I grab the book from him and read the title of the page. ‘Mate bonding.’ I start reading and my eyes widen as I read farther, I ended up dropping the book.

“Hope?” Dorian asked nervously, “I’m stuck like this forever! And not to mention the only reason I have this is because I accepted the mate bond with Josie and I’m suppose to have sex with her and knot in her YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING MEEE!!” I scream as my hands grab clumps of my hair and tug on them as I began pacing around.

Caroline came back, “Okay Hope calm down, but we should talk about how we are gonna tell Josie.” She said and panic began creeping up my back and I react quickly. “No! I’m mean we aren’t telling her anything I am. But just not right now.” I say sitting down on the couch and forgot what was between my legs as they were open. “HOPE CLOSE YOUR LEGS!!” Caroline yelled looking away covering her eyes. I close my legs so fast it hurt and I groaned.

“Sorry, Umm I’m gonna go to class I’ll talk to Josie about it I promise.” I say getting up and walking out of the office.

_**3 Months Later** _

Josie and I were out on a date this is like our 7th date in 3 months, “Okay so in class today we got that new student Lily,” Josie says telling me a story about what happened today. I nod my head telling her to continue, “She has this whole mean streak before getting to the school, and she tried to blow up the teachers desk but ended up electrocuting herself and her hair went into an Afro and was smoking.” She finished laughing her ass off and me laughing as well as everyone was looking at us like we were maniacs. 

I still haven’t told Josie about Hope jr. and Caroline keeps threatening to tell Jo about it, but I somehow come up with an excuse and tell her I’ll tell Josie later. We finish our food and I leave the money and tip and we left. “Okay so let’s head back to the school, I wanna watch a movie in your room.” Josie said smirking and intertwining our hands together and running in front of me dragging me towards the school.

We made it to my room but Josie has left to go and change into her pajamas, she came back in a small crop top and short shorts. She jumps on my bed and gets under the covers, “Comfortable?” I say chuckling as Josie nods her hand with a huge smile on her face.

“Go and pick a movie.” She said to me gesturing to Netflix Gold that appeared on my tv, “Okay but right after I change, I think I see fireworks outside.” I say distracting Josie so I could grab my boxers, she ran to the window and looked out; “I don’t see anything.” She said backing away from the window pouting. 

“Oh I’m sorry princess, I thought I saw them I know how much you like fireworks.” I said before grabbing the rest of my pjs and going into the bathroom, I change really quick and go back out to my room and grab the remote for Netflix Gold.

I was gonna find something scary to watch, I love scary movies but I wasn’t so sure about Josie. I click on ‘Lights out’ which is about a girl who dies in jail because she had a death sentence and they give her an electric chair death, and the women now scares the living crap out of people when their lights are off until her old best friend notices her and has the spirit live in her house and then shit goes down when her daughter is scared to sleep because of the new guest.

Josie cuddles into my side as I click play and turn off the lights, at first the movie wasn’t as scary but it was a bit disturbing. As the movie progressed there was a part where the spirit jump scares the daughter and Josie jumps on me and accidentally knees me in the dick. 

I let out a loud groan of pain and was about to reach for it but Josie placed a hand there before I could, “Oh my god Hope I’m so sorry I didn’t me- Hope, what is that?” She asked me now feeling my new body part and my eyes widen. “Is it a strap on or something.” She said and squeezed it and I moan and she jumps back falling off of the bed. 

She gets up quickly and looks at me with a shocked expression, “Josie listen I was gonna tell you-” she cuts me off as she backs away slightly as I get up from the bed going towards her. “How long have you ummm....had that?” She said in a quiet voice. I sigh knowing I can’t lie to her about this, “A few months when I accepted our mate bond and you never did.” I say looking down. 

“So you kept this from me for months.” She said as I nod my head and I can hear her moving around the room and my head snaps up, I see her grabbing her house shoes and her phone. “Wait where are you going, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it I know I should have but I didn’t know how.” I rush out as I grab Josie’s hand, I had tears in my eyes at the thought of my mate leaving me. “Hope I’ll be back I’m gonna grab some clothes from my room for tomorrow, and maybe grab a snack from the kitchen.” She said and left and I sat on my bed with my head in my hands.

I was hyperventilating as hot tears stream down my face, I know she said she would be back but she probably won’t want me anymore. After a few minutes my dorm room door opens and I hear a bag being set down and I can smell Josie’s scent. I then felt hands on mine and taking them away from my face, Josie wipes the tears from my cheeks and hugs me as I cry more into her shoulder. “I just don’t wanna lose you Jo, I just got you. Please don’t leave me.” I whimper out holding Josie like if she was to fly away if I let go. 

Josie pulls away a little and she grabs my face with her hands, “I, Josette Olivia Saltzman accept Hope Andrea Mikaelson as my mate to care and love for the rest of my life.” She says and a blast of energy jumps throw my body and my blood starts pumping faster, I pull Josie in for a kiss and then we pull away and our foreheads touch.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Josie says to me rubbing our noses together, “Even though it took me months to finally accept it.” She said and I let out a laugh as I stand up from my bed and peck her lips softly, “What did you bring for a snack?” I asked as Josie pulls away and goes to her bag, she unzips it and pulls out candy, chocolates, and chips.

I chuckle as she throws them all on the bed, “Also we are changing that movie, and turning on the light I don’t think I can sleep in the dark again.” She said with a terrified expression all I do is nod my head and grab the Netflix Gold remote and turn on the lights, “How about blended?” I ask and Josie nods her head getting under the covers and grabbing some gummy bears. 

I turn it on and get under the covers as well, “Why is it so cold in here?” She asked trying to get further under the covers but I wrap my arms around her and she snuggles into my warmth. “I love that you’re a wolf, you’re so freaking warm.” She exclaims and throws me a bag of Hot Cheetos, I lean down and kiss her forehead. “Josie maybe we should talk about my-” I felt her lips crash onto mine interrupting me from speaking, she pulled away kissing my cheek and then laid on my chest. “Tomorrow we can talk, but right now I just wanna spend time with you.” Josie said and I nod as we continue on with the movie. 

We were halfway through the movie when I heard soft snores and I look down and see Josie had fallen asleep on me, and I couldn’t help but mentally awe and I quickly but carefully grabbed my phone and snapped a lot of pictures of Josie before setting my phone down and reaching up and turning off my lamp and used my magic to turn on the lamp on Josie’s side. 

I cross my feet and hold her close to me, “I can definitely get use to this.” I say to myself out loud smiling both eternally and externally and then eat more snacks and fall asleep with Josie pecking her lips before closing my eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, can’t wait for the next chapter. 😁 also knotting is when someone’s penis swells up inside of their mate to make sure they have a extremely high chance of getting them pregnant. 
> 
> Also Netflix Gold doesn’t exist, so don’t go looking for it. 🥺


	10. Oh we are so screwed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not updating for a while when I first wrote this chapter the internet crashed and it deleted while I was almost done and I had to rewrite it and then I also needed a small break but don’t worry it’s all good now. 😁 
> 
> Kinda steamy in this chapter....

_Josie’s POV_

I woke with the feeling of arms around me, my eyes flutter open and I look up and see Hope still sleeping. I have a small smile on my face before I grab and take a couple of pictures of Hope, “Well good morning to you love make sure you get my good side.” Hope says scaring the shit out of me causing me to jump. 

“Don’t do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!” I say as Hope starts laughing and I slap her shoulder and pout and cross my arm. She pulls me closer and kisses my cheek. “Aww don’t hate me princess I’m sowwy.” Hope said in a baby voice at the end, I rolled my eyes playfully. 

I go to get up but Hope won’t let go, “Hope let go I have to pee!” I say and she immediately unwraps her arms and holds them up as I dash to the bathroom and handle my business, I also brush my teeth and take a quick shower and grabbed a towel; wrapping it around myself. 

I exit the bathroom and saw Hope snap her head to me, and that’s when I saw the tent in her sweatpants and I chuckle. Hope follows my gaze and immediately grabs a pillow to cover herself, “I’m still getting use to this so stop laughing.” She said which only made me laugh more.

She got up and dropped the pillow, she rushed towards me and grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall. Hope then leans in and kisses my lips and I kisses back moaning into the kiss as she presses her body against mine, she then moved to my neck as she slowly grinded against me. “Hope...” I let out as a whimper out of pleasure. 

I then felt Hope leaving hickeys on my neck, she suddenly drops my wrist and grabs me by my thighs and lifts me up, I gasp loudly but moan again as I felt Hope’s hard on press against my core. Hope pulls away from my neck and looks into my eyes and I see her golden eyes shimmering, “Oh fuck m-” I was about let out when we heard the someone knock on the door and Hope huffs out of frustration as she sets me down. 

She opens the door and sees my mother on the other side, “Hope I need your help with this new mo-” She stops as she sees me standing by the closet with hickeys on my neck and me in just a towel, and then she looks at Hope and sees her lips swollen from the kissing and her head drops then snaps back up and turns around, “Umm Josie put some clothes on and Home come see me in my office when you fix that situation, and don’t you dare have that probably be fixed with Josie.” My mom said and I blush hard and look down as Hope nods and closes the door. 

“Well that was embarrassing.” Hope said with a smirk, “Oh shut up and go to the bathroom to get rid of your “Situation” you horn dog.” I say as Hope immediately shuts up and walks to the bathroom but before she goes in she slaps my ass and I squeak and turn towards her as she smirks at me. 

I rolled my eyes as I used my magic and pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door, I quickly change and once I was done I heard Hope let out a long and loud groan from the bathroom. I bit my lip at the thought but push it aside as she walks out the bathroom after washing her hands.

“Come here princess.” Hope says and I go to her and kiss her slowly, her hands go to my waist and then gravitate towards my ass and she gives it a squeeze and I let out a small moan. “As much as I want to continue this, you should go and see my mom.” I say pulling away from her. I then remembered last night, “Also we still need to talk about your new friend later since this morning passed by with a snap of a finger.” I say grabbing my bag and placing it on Hope’s bed and pulling out a notebook and my ukulele. “I’ll be at the dock.” I say kissing her cheek before walking out with my stuff. 

I make it to the dock and sat down, “Okay what song should I do today?” I ask myself opening up my notebook and looking for a song. Once I find it I tune my ukulele first and then start playing it looking out onto the lake.

The sun was beaming down on the like making it look so beautiful and blue, the temperature outside was oddly perfect but I wasn’t complaining it was like the perfect day today. After an hour I was still playing and singing until I felt hands cover my eyes, “Guess who?” Asked the person covering my eyes. I knew it was Hope but I decided to play dumb. 

“Umm Lizzie?” I say in a serious questioning tone, “Noooo.” Said Hope chuckling a little. “Hmmm is it that one girl who tried to ask me out a few days ago?” I said and Hope immediately removed her hands my eyes and looked at me, “Who asked you out?! That must want to catch these hands because they’re rated E for Everyone.” Hope said and I started laughing hard. 

Hope gave me a serious face and I calmed down a bit and spoke, “Don’t worry nobody asked me out.” And she let out a breath, “Well thank god because someone would have died.” She said before sitting down and pecking my lips.

I set down my ukulele and sit at the edge of the dock, I take my phone out and place it where my stuff is and so does Hope. We sit in silence until I spoke up, “Soooo.... what did you and my mom talk about?” I asked and Hope let out a sigh. “Well we talked about how our mate bond caused Hope jr. it’s permanent and such, my wolf is gonna start acting up soon.” She says and I tilt my head in confusion, “Why would your wolf act up?” I asked and Hope looked me dead in the eye and grabbed my hand gently. “It wants to claim you and ummm how do I put this....It wants you...all of you.” Hope says rubbing small circles with her thumb on the back of my hand.

“Oh....” I say and then I went silent because I was still processing everything thing, “I get it if you don’t want to, I don’t want to force you into anything.” She said and I nod and peck her lips. 

She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses me back and then it gets heated just like this morning, I feel Hope’s tongue slip into my mouth and I moan. She lays me on my back as she gets in between my legs she grinds down onto me, we break the kiss and Hope looks at me as I bite my lip in pleasure. “Faster.” I whine out reaching up and gripping the hair on the back of Hope’s neck.

I hear her growl lowly before speeding up and grinding her hard on faster onto my wet core through out pants, “Oh fuck...” I groan out. I pull Hope towards me and crash our lips together before I put my hand on her chest; “Wait.. Wait.” I say and Hope stops immediately. 

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to Jo-” I cut her off with a giggle. I place my hand on her cheek and trace her bottom lip with my thumbs. “No you didn’t hurt me Hope, I definitely want to do this but not by the lake and not out in public.” I say and Hope had remembered we are still on the dock. 

Hope nodded and sat up but didn’t pull away from me, “Let’s head back to the school, I feel my monster senses tingling.” She says and I roll my eyes jokingly. “Okay Spider-woman.” I say and go to grab my stuff but Hope beats me to it and has my stuff in one of her arms, “Let’s go Saltzman.” Hope says and turns towards the school. 

_**Night Time (2:47 am)** _

I had fallen asleep on my bed as Hope was doing looking at books for our next monster in the library at midnight and I knew she would come and cuddle me once she was done but I was already knocked out. 

I stir in my sleep and my eyes flutter open as I hear my door open up and close, I rub my eyes and sat up a little. “Hope?” I ask as I see the figure move towards the bed. “Yeah you okay?” She asked and I nod and I turn on my lamp light. 

Hope felt different like she wasn’t Hope, “So umm how did it go?” I asked testing out my theory. “How did what go? I just went to the kitchen.” She said and I sit up fully now and back up against the headboard. 

“But I- I thought you were researching the next monster in the library.” I said and Hope turns around and let’s out a dark chuckle, she slowly turns back around and her once blue eyes were empty black holes. Her neck grew longer and her arms stretched down to the floor, her mouth open and dropped lower like she had no jaw bone and her teeth were sharp and pointy. Her body shrink down and kinda turned into a huge ball of flesh, after she was done transforming into a monster she tilted her head at me. I screamed so loud and quickly booked it for the door, I rip the door open and run down the hall. “You can run but you can’t hide Josie.” It said as I turn my head back and see that it was chasing me and I scream louder. 

I turn down the hall and saw my sister coming towards me, “Jo what’s wro-” I cut her off by grabbing her hand and having her run to. “Jo what are you doing!” She said and I snap my head back and saw the monster had a huge smile on it’s face and Lizzie looked back to and screamed and then picked up the pace. “Double trouble I see.” It said as it pulled the carpet from underneath us and we fall forward. 

We quickly get back up and run again, we go to a hallway that has a secret room built into the wall with magic disguising it. When we no longer saw the monster we jumped into the room, soon we heard it’s footsteps slowing down. Lizzie and I stay quiet and we can hear the monster coming closer, “Come out, come out wherever you are.” It said and then all of the sudden Lizzie and I are pulled out of the room. 

We look up and see Hope standing over us as we see the monster down the hall, “Come on.” She said picking us up from the floor and then taking us to the library. And casting a spell on the door, once she was done she rushed to me and brings me into a hug. “Are you okay? That son of a bitch didn’t hurt you did it?” Hope said checking for bruises and injuries, “Oh I’m fine too thanks.” Lizzie said sarcastically. 

“I’m fine, Hope what is that thing and why is it after me?” I ask and Hope goes and grabs a book that is on the table next us. “It’s a Night Grinder, it feeds on young females for fun and grinds up their bones to make potions with so it can pass as human. It only comes in the night time when their victims are completely vulnerable and that is because they are asleep and aren’t aware of what’s going on until it too late.” Hope finishes and Lizzie takes the book from Hope. “But that still doesn’t explain why it came after me first.” I said sitting on the table now 

Lizzie makes a face and I tilt my head at her, “What is it?” I ask and she clears her throat. “Josie are you still a virgin?” She asked and I slowly nod my head, and Hope goes between my legs and and pecks my cheek. I lean into her and she wraps her arms around me. “Well it says that innocent females are it’s favorite, as in they haven’t had sex so they will be more how do I put it tastier for it to consume or....” Lizzie says and gags a little bit, “To have offspring with since they are untainted.” I felt my heart drop and I break out of Hope’s embrace and stand up on the table.

My hands grab a hold of my hair and my eyes go as wide as saucers. “Oh we are so screwed!” I let out and once I do the doors to the library jut forward and then still. “I can smell the innocent and their ready to bear my young.” It said and Hope got me off the table and put me behind her. Finally the doors break open and in comes the Night Grinder, we all back up and I see Hope grab a sword before charging for it.

She got in a few stabs and slices before the Grinder hit her with its long arm, sending her into a wall of books and when I see Hope hurt something snapped in me and my pyro was present and my skin glowed. The Grinder saw it messed up as it sees me pissed, I open my mouth and breathe fire at it and it roars in pain trying to escape but I followed it still going and letting it burn and sizzle; it fell to the ground as it continued to burn and I stopped and closed my mouth. I then run up some stairs and check on Hope, she was sitting up and was about to get up and I help her up the rest of the way. “Pun not intended but that was hot.” Hope said and I rolled my eyes.

We go back towards Lizzie, “Well remind me to never piss you off again.” She said and me and Hope laugh, “I’ll go tell mom about what happened and she will most likely deal with it you two have done enough.” Lizzie said before leaving and heading to my mom's office.

Hope and I make it to my room and we go in see it’s a mess in there and all I do is sigh, “Hey don’t worry we have magic remember.” Hope said whispering a spell to clean up the mess and I smiled and kissed her again. “Let’s hope we don’t run into anymore Night Grinders because that was terrifying, especially when it looked like you in that form I thought I was gonna faint.” I say and Hope let’s out a soft snort and guides us to the bed. 

“Tomorrow is gonna be better and if not you can punch me as hard as you want.” Hope says and spoons me, “Shut up and go to sleep.” I say and Hope kisses my neck and rest her face there and sleeps but me, I stayed awake and couldn’t fall asleep thinking about the events that went down tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter 😊


	11. I’m ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe get ready for this chapter 😉😉😉  
> Sorry my updating sucks I have been doing a lot of online work and I’m trying to catch up with it. 
> 
> Smut..... 😁

_ Josie’s POV  _

  
The sky was turning blue and I left Hope’s arms and went to my balcony doors and opened them and leaned on the railing, the sun slowly started to rise which made everything have a golden tone to it when the sun finally hit me it felt good and made me feel like I was unstoppable. 

Out of nowhere, I felt arms wrap around my waist and I jump in surprise and turn around to see Hope smirking at me. “I’m putting a bell on you.” I say to her pouting and she rolls her eyes and kisses my cheek. 

“Even if you did, I would take it off.” She said before watching the sunrise with me, “Absolutely gorgeous.” Hope said looking at me before grabbing my chin and pressing her lips to mine. 

I kiss back and turn around in her arms, I wrap my arms around her neck and deepen the kiss. I pull back a little and lean my forehead against hers, “We should go downstairs and get breakfast before everyone else wakes up.” I say and I feel Hope nod. 

We both race down the stairs and into the cafeteria and grab something to eat, I grab a muffin and Hope grabs a can of whip cream. “Hope why do you have that and not some really food?” I say shaking my head as Hope smirks at me. “Well because babygirl I like sweet things, even though this may hold me off for now I bet I can find something sweeter.” She says licking her lips after and smacking my butt before vamp speeding up to my room. 

Once I reach my room, I see Hope sitting on my bed and putting the tip of the can her mouth and pressing down on it. I see the whip cream fill her mouth and she pulls the can away and winks at me, “Otem vora.” I say and watch as the whip cream is replaced by an orange.

“What the- Hey! I was eating that!” Hope says as I let out a short laugh, I walk over to her and peck her lips and then pull away after a few seconds. “We have class today and you have training in an hour, so I would advise you to eat your orange and take a shower.” I say kissing her lips once more before going back out onto the balcony swaying my hips a little when I can feel Hope’s eyes on me.

I can hear her groan before muttering something under her breath, I take off the paper wrapper from my muffin and eat it as I bathe in the morning light.

Hope is already training with my dad and I was getting ready for class, I kept thinking about the other night about how that monster wanted me because I was still pure. Maybe it’s time to change that. My dorm room door slams open and in comes Lizzie, “Come on sister dearest we are gonna be late to class.” She said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my room.

I sigh and think to myself, _Today is gonna be a long day...._

_**Later That** _ **D** **ay**

I was in the library reading a book for English, when out of thin air a hand comes up and covers the page I’m reading. I look up and see Hope and smile as I place the book on the table and grab Hope by the collar of her shirt and pull her down into a kiss, I feel Hope’s arms snake around my waist and flip us over so she is sitting down and I’m straddling her lap. 

We break the kiss and I turn around and see nobody in the library besides us, so I turn back to Hope and smirk as I grind down on her hard on. She immediately grabs my hips as I do it more, “Princess.... oh god that feels good..” Hope moans out as she grinds upwards to me and I let out a yelp oh pleasure as I feel her covered dick press against my covered cunt. 

“Wait Jo I thought you wanted to take things slow?” Hope said and I stop my hips. “Yeah at first I did and it was before we accepted the mate bond but I can’t help how wet you make me when you touch me a certain way, I can’t help at how turned on I am around you, and I sure as hell can’t help how horny you make me.” I say whispering the last part in her ear. 

I hear a low growl come from Hope’s throat before she lifts me up and vamp speeds us to her room, she throws me on the bed and closes and locks the door. After that she looks at me and walks over to me like she’s a lion and I’m the gazelle that is about to be lion food, Hope gets on top of me and kisses my lips hard before trailing down my jawline and my neck and I let out a small gasp and bite my lower lip. 

I attempt to take off Hope’s burgundy jacket she wore today, I manager to get it down below her elbows before she takes it off the rest of the way and throws it somewhere. I feel her hands go to the bottom of my shirt and she looks at me for consent to remove and I nod my head and she takes it off slowly.

Once it’s off she stares at my exposed upper half and I start to feel self conscious, so I start to cover myself up with my hands. “No.” Hope says grabbing my arms and pulling them away, “Let me admire this beautiful work of art in front me for a minute.” She says before kissing my chest. 

I grab her and pull her up to me, I kiss her and pull off her shirt as well. “I might as well enjoy myself too.” I say smirking. 

“Well I can do you one better princess.” She says and it makes my smirk drop as I see Hope unclip her bra and take it off, my jaw drops as I see her big boobs. “Speechless aren’t you?” She says before grabs the zipper to my shorts and slides the off of me. 

She flings my shorts behind her, I sit up and get on my knees on top of the bed. I unhook my bra and throw it at Hope, she catches it with her hand and then drops it and proceeds to undo her jeans and pull them down to her ankles and step out of them. She tackles me to the bed and kisses my neck and leaves hickeys. 

Hope moves down and starts kissing my breast, “Hope there isn’t much to kiss or suck on, there so just move on.” I say kinda mad that my boobs are so small. “How about no, and you have nice breast baby.” She says trying to make me feel better. 

“Not as nice as yours.” I mutter under my breath. Hope then sucks on my nipple and teases it while her hand plays with my other one, I let out whimpers as she plays with them and then she goes between my legs and rubs against me.

She let’s go of my nipples and presses kisses to them before kissing down my stomach until she reaches right above my pantie line, “Please.” I let out and once I do I felt Hope rub one of her fingers over my clit through my underwear. “Oh my god... yes.” I moan out as she speeds up. 

“More! Please!” I cried and Hope finally stops teasing and pulls off my panties and brings her face to my cunt and blows on it first and I physically shiver, she takes a quick lick from my hole to my clit and I moan loudly. I grab the back of her head and push her to my pussy.

She takes the hint and starts eating me out, I throw my head back and my back arches off the bed. “Fuck yes Hope! Just like that baby!” I yell and grip her hair tighter; I can feel Hope smirk against my cunt before she sticks her tongue in my hole. “Oh Jesus!” I say as I grind into her mouth, I can feel my orgasm building up more but before it can go any further Hope pulls away. 

“Why did you stop? I was about to cum.” I whine out and Hope kisses me and I taste myself on her tongue and lips. “I told you I could find something sweeter to eat earlier.” She said before pulling back, Hope gives me a look and then drops her boxers and my eyes widen as her big cock flops out and bounces a little. “Oh my gosh your... it’s so big.... How is that gonna fit?” I say as I feel my brain turn to mush.

I get off the bed and get on my knees in front of Hope, I look up at Hope as I grab her dick she let’s out a groan. I began stroking her lightly with my small hand but my whole hand couldn’t fit around it so I used both of my hands and stroked faster. “Your mouth.... I wanna feel your mouth princess.” She said looking down at me. 

I stick out my tongue and take a little lick at her tip, I give her kitten licks until I feel like she’s had enough teasing. Then all of the sudden I feel her hand grasp the back of my head and push my head down on her dick and at first I gag and choke but slowly use to it, I blow her for a good few minutes before I decide to just push her down my throat. “Ah fuck Josie, that’s it baby use that throat.” She praises me as I deepthroat her, I go faster and then grab her balls and start massaging them and Hope throws her head back and moans. 

She looks back down at me and I look back up at her while I continue to go to town on her dick, I give her these innocent eyes and I knew I had broke her. She pushes my head away and pushes me towards the bed and I get on it and lay down, I see Hope go to one of her drawers pull out a condom and lube. 

“When did you get that stuff?” I asked as I see Hope rip open the condom and put it on herself, “Today.” She said before grabbing the lube and coming back over to me. She applies some lube to her fingers and circle my hole before pressing her fingers in and I grab her wrist, she pumps them in slowly lubing me up before she pulls them out and applies some lube to herself. 

She lines herself up with my entrance and glances up at me before pressing her tip against my hole, she struggles to get it in. “I guess my dick is too big for you.” She said chuckling and then went back to being serious. 

Suddenly Hope snaps her hips forward and her tip enters me and I scream out in pain but brush it off so Hope doesn’t worry much, “Baby oh shit did I hurt you? Do you want me to pull out?” She said in a panic but I quickly shake my head no. “Keep going, I have to get use to it.” I say with tears in my eyes.

Hope listens and pushes in more as I hiss in pain, well she finally did it. Hope took my virginity, she popped my cherry, and I gave her my innocence. She thrust slowly at first but once she feels my relax and picks up the pace. “Ah Hope, mmm faster!” I say out loud, Hope buries her head in my neck and goes faster. 

“Fuck princess you’re so tight for me.” She said in my ear and then moaned, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I let out a loud gasp as I felt her rub against my G-spot. “Oh my god, YES RIGHT THERE!! DON’T STOP!” I scream at Hope.

She thrust harder and pulls back from my neck, I felt myself about to cum but I hold back. “I can feel your warm velvet walls squeezing me, holy shit you feel good Josie!” She exclaims.

“Hope I’m so close, please pound me harder!” I yell as I feel my stomach squeeze and heat up, she lifts up my hips a little and puts more force into her thrust. “Shit I am too baby...” she whispers out as she closes her eyes.

”Hope...Hope.. HOPE! OH DADDY!” I scream as I cum on her dick; she lets out a low groan and cums in the condom. I pant heavily as sweat drips down my face and body, I feel Hope start to pull out and I whimper.   
  


She goes a little bit gentle and finally pulls out and falls to the other side of me on the bed, as we both face the ceiling Hope says, “That...was...amazing.” I smile softly and look at her and she has the widest grin on her face.   
  


“Maybe next time we can do it in the shower.” I say and her head perks up and jumped out of bed, heading to the bathroom to start running the water for a shower..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter 😁 sorry I haven’t been active again, I had lost interest in writing but I’m getting back in my groove.


End file.
